Pictures of You
by DrewXIII
Summary: It all started with a picture he found in her sketchbook, now Ichigo and Rukia are caught in a series of awkward moments as they try to figure out how they truly feel about each other. Could they really be falling in love...or is it just the summer heat?
1. The Picture

A/N: Alright! Another _Bleach _fic. Start dancing like there's no tomorrow ladies and gentlemen, and with this much enthusiasm already hyped at a pointless author's note, only one thing could possibly next: sarcasm!

Ok, so yeah, got my head spun in another web of ideas for another _Bleach _fic with of course, one of my favorite pairings: Ichigo and Rukia. And I AM guy by the way. Just wanted to make that crystal clear. DrewXIII dude. No, not gay or anything. Drew is all dude. Hmm, I'm probably going to put that in my profile after this.

Lastly, this fic is entire new and is not related in any form or way to my previous _Bleach _work. But nonetheless I do hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

"Pictures of You"

Chapter 1  
The Picture

"My God…  
What the hell is up with this heat?"

Ichigo ranted as he timidly entered the confines of his house. The temperature unchanged despite him moving under some indoor shade and away from the beaming sun. Sweat beaded across his forehead and some ran down from his bleached spiky hair.

Yuzu and Karin were in front of the TV, the fan was next to them to counteract the problem to some extent. They seem to be fine from where Ichigo was standing, he didn't bother to motion for attention and simply headed for the stairs.

Yuzu, being concerned as she always was, still turned to her brother from the couch to check up on him.  
"Welcome home, Ichigo."

He didn't feel like being rude, so he stopped to give a decent reply.

"Hey, Yuzu…Karin, man, how could you two stand the weather in here?" He asked subtly while wiping a couple of dropping from his forehead.

"It's not really that bad." Karin remarked, her hair being breezed by the fan.

"Are you hungry, Ichigo?" Yuzu then asked back, she had prepared a snack already at bay on the dinner table.

"Uh, yeah, a little bit but don't mind me, I'll just go get it myself, ok?" Ichigo replied casually, his words were optimistic but his face still had that familiar scowl. The sisters took it in anyway and let the conversation set.

The orange-haired young man went his way upstairs and up to his room. He slung his bag over his shoulder and hung it at his chair by his desk before throwing himself face first into his bed. His sturdy figure sunk into the mattress sheets, bunching up folds on his school uniform as he lay motionless for a few seconds.

He then lifted his head, facing the wide open window. No wind nor breeze, much to his dismay. He shifted along the bed, to try and get a comfortable position while again ignoring the annoying heat.

_And here I though Hollows were bad…Ugh, this damn heat wave will be the death of me. _

He thought, remembering that he's still a substitute Soul Reaper right now. Ever since that run-off night where he ran into Rukia and his life took a sudden detour for the strange and supernatural. Hard to believe it's only been a few weeks and he's already vanquished a countless number of evil spirits around the city.

_Hey, that reminds me…._

Ichigo repositioned himself on the bed and turned his head slightly to face the closet behind him. Rukia's "room" so to speak. The sliding door was wide-open, he was so preoccupied when he got in that he didn't even notice, it only meant that Rukia wasn't here yet.

_I told her not to go with Orihime grocery shopping but nooooo, "It can't be that bad, Ichigo, you're just over-reacting!" Ha! If she thought regular food here in the real world are strange already, she hasn't seen what Orihime makes._

_She's probably not going to look at vegetables the same way ever again._

Ichigo's train of thoughts suddenly took halt. His bruising brown eyes caught sight of something lying precariously on Rukia's bed. The scowling high school freshman got up from his obscure gesture on the single bed and started making steps towards the open closet.

He stopped by the foot of the bed and picked up what he was aiming for.

It was her sketchbook, she must've been busy doodling last night and left it here, or so he thought.

Ichigo remember how many times Rukia swatted him with this thing. He gripped his head just by the thought of it. The raven-haired girl was always quick-tempered…hmm…they both were, hard to believe they still live under the same roof.

He then laughed to himself, it was always fun to see her make goofy drawings on this thing every time she wanted to explain something Soul Reaper-related to him. Rukia would always draw odd rabbits that's called "Chappy", he never really understood her fascination with it. C'mon, it's just a goofy-looking rabbit for crying out loud.

Ichigo paced through the pages and all of them had doodles and sketches of what he expected. Sure, there are some that he hasn't seen before, but they were all the same - Chappy --

The spiky-haired young man was about to comfort himself with a humble laugh when he suddenly found something unexpected.

_Huh?  
__What's this? _He thought.

There was one page in Rukia's sketchbook that widened Ichigo's eyes. It was strange, and not even "Rukia"-like strange. It was a completely different kid of strange. The page was certainly different from the rest and what the picture really was raised confusion on Ichigo's account.

First, it wasn't even poorly drawn. It was…actually a decent drawing at best. Second, it didn't have rabbits in it, not even small quick ones that the raven-haired girl normally decorates and borders along the sides. The page was completely rabbit-free.

The drawing at the centerfold of the page…

It was Ichigo next to Rukia. You'd recognize it at first glance, the way the two were drawn weren't bad. Makes Ichigo feel disheartened on how he made fun of Rukia's art on multiple occasions.

_We're…holding hands…_

Him and Rukia. Almost like one of those family crayon drawings kids do - Mom, Dad, and Me. But this was different though, it was him, Ichigo holding Rukia's hand side-to-side. This doesn't define family anymore. It defines lo--

_No way. _Ichigo interrupted himself.  
_Rukia couldn't have drawn this.  
__Let's get back to reality here, she doesn't know how to draw THIS good._

He tried to make up more reasons but deep down he couldn't help but stare at the picture.

_Besides, if she can, why would she draw anything like this?  
__She hates me!  
__The only reason she's putting up with me is because I still have her Soul Reaper powers.  
__I bet if she somehow found a way to get them back, she'd be on the express way out of here and back to the "Soul Community" or whatever it is she calls it._

Ichigo glanced back at the picture once more - Him and her hand in hand - it was physical proof that demolished his previous arguments.

_Argh! There's no way this is real.  
__This must be some sort of joke.  
__Kon could've put this in here!_

The orange-head took a deep breath to calm down. Facing facts, it was there. Kon couldn't draw with a doll's paw that's for sure. It was Rukia's sketchbook, drawn in markers only Rukia use.

_Does this mean Rukia…_

"Thanks for taking me along, Orihime!" A familiar voice all of the sudden echoed outside. It rattled Ichigo out of his hypnotic trance, hastily he scrambled the pages of the sketchbook back to the way he originally found them and quickly tossed it back into the closet.

He could already hear Rukia climbing up the side of their house, making her way towards the open window on his room. He immediately took a seat by his desk and eased up comfortably to avoid any suspicion from the petite raven-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Ichigo." Rukia greeted as she climbed through the window and plopped down gently into the 15-year old's room.

"So, how was the trip with Orihime?" Ichigo asked in reply, his eyes focused on the ceiling, both his hands cupping the back of his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She remarked before throwing her bag straight into her closet from afar and following soon after.

"Man, I was so want to get out of this uniform, it's really hot out!" She added reminding Ichigo of the temperature again, he nearly forgot about it.

Rukia slid the closet door shut, leaving Ichigo still thinking deep in his seat.

He cleared his throat, his mind was too preoccupied at the moment that he couldn't make any decent narration right now.

He sighed instead and took out a blank piece of paper, laying it front of him on his desk.

A pencil his hand, Ichigo timidly started to draw. His mind was still jumbled up but he simply let his hand dance across the paper.

"Hey Ichigo, you're awfully quiet today, problem?" Rukia asked from inside the closet, it took her awhile to notice but nonetheless, she noticed.

"Just…err…been busy doing my homework." Ichigo passed up as an excuse. She remained quiet afterwards, she must've took it anyway and didn't bother to start another argument.

Ichigo finished on his drawing. He rested his chin under his hand as he glanced over it. He redrew Rukia's picture, it was the only thing the he could think about right now. Funny how a simply innocent picture could rattle a person that much.

_Whatever. _The orange-haired young man finally remarked. A signal of either end or defeat. Who knows?

He crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at the garbage can at the side of his desk, thinking of it as a way of just forgetting this whole thing. He got up from his seat and paced himself towards the door.

"Oiy Rukia, going down to get something to eat, you want anything?" Ichigo asked. He felt that they should just go back to their usual lives…

And forget this whole incident ever happened.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that's about it. Now, I haven't really pegged a second chapter for this yet. I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue it probably because I'm not sure just yet if people liked the story so far. It's quite a hassle to keep a story here on ff going you know?

Anyways, I know so far it's just a decent IchigoxRukia fic but I'll try my best to give a good follow up on chapters to come.

Still, I always write for the readers. If people like it, I'll get started on Chapter 2 right away. Please review, ok?

Peace out.


	2. The Pacifist

A/N: Whoah, I didn't expect my story to start getting attention so soon. Seriously, I thought it'd take like…I don't know, at least a whole week or two until any reviews would start coming in. I was gone for nearly half a year so yeah, it's my first expectation.

Putting that behind, I'm glad that everybody liked the starting chapter of the story. I hope that this next chapter would be even better and leave you wanting for the next.

Here we go.

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Pacifist

Ichigo's room was deathly quiet.

The two were both busily eating, a bowl in their hands, a nice place on the subtle floor and their eyes to themselves. Nobody was talking, all the sound you can hear in the room was the faint chewing and the fiddling of their chopsticks. Ichigo and Rukia simply continued their afternoon snack in silence.

The petite raven-haired girl had arrived earlier after hanging out with Orihime. She was happy to finally be able to switch out of her school uniform, especially in the rough heat both outside and inside. Rukia was now wearing a plaid simple dress in blue as she sat humbly across Ichigo, scowling with the shirt on his skin.

It took her awhile to notice but she raised a brow in notice of something odd, her large dark eyes darted to the orange-haired boy in front of her.

"Well?" Rukia finally made a sound, breaking the noiseless atmosphere.

"Well what?" Ichigo replied, his eyes still down on his food, making it seem like he didn't care.

"Ichigo, you haven't said a word since I got here. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Everything's fine." He answered stoically again.

"Are you sure? You're not acting fine at all." Rukia reasoned. She then put her bowl of food down and made her way towards Ichigo on all fours.

"Hey, I said I'm fine!" The orange-haired adolescent said hastily before Rukia all of the sudden breathed in right front of him, closing the already small distance between them.

Rukia placed a gentle hand over Ichigo's forehead as doctor would, the concern expression on her face made it seem that it wasn't just his temperature she was checking. In fact, the only thing Ichigo's attention was narrowed to was her face, considering the fact that it was intensely close to his.

"Perhaps that last Hollow fight might've taken a toll to your head or something. Never know what Hollows nowadays are capable of." She addressed as she moved her hand from his forehead to his throat.

Ichigo meanwhile was loosing all train of thought. His brain was zoning blankly while his vision was focused only on Rukia's bright demur. The skin on his face could feel her breaths escape from her lips. Despite the troubling humidity inside the room, hers was a different kind of heat. He didn't even feel his own hands go limp and subtly place his bowl on the floor. A tint of red crept at the side of his face, joining the beads of sweat that were already there.

_Who knew Rukia's hands were…so…soft…  
__WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_

The substitute Soul Reaper mentally shook himself awake. He quickly took the raven-haired girl's hand off his throat and returned his expression to it's default scowl.

"Rukia, I told you I'm fine!" He sneered, moving away from her and gaining his personal space again.

"We're not sure of that Ichigo, if you would just let me--" Rukia, persistent as she was, turned in pursuit of her continually isolating friend and accomplice. She closed the gap once more but Ichigo dodged her grasps. Retaliating, the petite girl then tackled the tall young man down and pinned him flat to stop his rebellion.

"Hey! Get off of me you paranoid psychopath!" Ichigo yelped from beneath her, trying to squirm free, but Rukia was already weighing him down by sitting on his stomach and taking hold of both his wrists.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME HELP YOU?!" Rukia shouted, already getting annoyed concerning the dilemma.

"HELP ME?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME, DAMN IT!" He shouted back at her in equal annoyance. They continued to shrug back and forth, neither of them to any avail. Meanwhile, a sly thought crept into Ichigo's mind.

_Hang on a minute, I could easily overpower Rukia. I can tip her over right now without breaking a sweat._

Indeed it was true. Physics-wise, Ichigo was nearly twice Rukia's size. The raven-haired girl was only advantageous over him in the past because of her speed and quick-handed quips, but this was a strength game and whoever was stronger could dominate the other in no time at all.

He took heed of the idea and prepared himself. He was to swing full force forwards and fling Rukia straight off of him. She wouldn't see it coming.

"Ichigo, are you sure that last Hollow attack didn't do anything to you?" The petite girl asked blissfully despite Ichigo's inattentiveness. Instead, Ichigo's face pierced a determined look as he expected himself to overpower the girl weighing him down right now.

"Did you feel anything after fighting the Hollow? Any headaches? Backaches? Itchiness even?!" Her face suddenly peered even closer to his, catching Ichigo off guard. Her unexpected closure rattled Ichigo out of his plan and tensed his muscles numb. He lost all sense of feeling throughout his whole body, rendering him completely immobile as he stopped and stared at her. She may be unaware of it but he could feel every bit of awkwardness in their current situation. Like earlier, his face burned intensely red.

"ICHIGO? ICHIGO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Rukia yelled repeatedly. There was no reply from him.  
"ICHIGO!" She repeated. Still nothing. He was just staring blankly at her.  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ICHIGO!" In a swift motion, the petite raven-haired girl mustered unforeseen strength as she lifted Ichigo through his arms a good half foot off of the floor before slamming him straight back down.

"ARRGGHHHHHH!!"

The orange-haired boy yelped in pain. His reflex motion broke apart the two's ridiculously long position and soon Ichigo was prancing around the room repeatedly as the pain circulated back in forth inside his throbbing head.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ichigo demanded, a rather large bump forming on his head.

"It was necessary, you were starting to lose it!" Rukia replied while crossing her arm.

"All I'm starting to loose is blood because of you!" He argued even more and soon the two were evenly throwing insults back and forth.

"Well, if this is the thanks I get for trying to save your life!" She continued.

"Saving my life?! I told you I'm fine! Damn it!" He shouted.

"I'm just worried about you Ichigo! You weren't acting like yourself earlier!" The raven-haired girl motioned.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help! And I don't want you sticking your nose into where it doesn't belong!" Ichigo rudely exclaimed.

"If you're going to be that way, then consider me gone, you ungrateful idiot!" Rukia ended, finally on her last nerve. She grudgingly walked towards her empty closet space and slammed the door shut, nearly shaking the whole house.

"..." After a heated argument, he was finally lost in words.

It was deathly quiet in Ichigo's room again.

Not a drop of noise but the heavy panting escaping Ichigo's mouth. He breathed down hard and tried to puzzle in what happened just now. The orange-head was so caught up in his pent up rage and frustration that he pushed Rukia away. This wouldn't be the first incident where his destructive temper got the better of him.

He took a quick glance at the closed closet door, earlier it was empty and he wished she was there.

Now she is…wish come true.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter was an excruciating challenge to write up. No joke, took me like three days to get it done. I just hope it was worth it though.

Hopefully the next chapter wouldn't be much of a bother. Well, until then please review ok?

Peace out.


	3. The Revelation

A/N: Been busy…ok…been really busy. Work fails to elude me in every waking step and like always, I've been finding little by little time getting to fics.

Sorry for the delay, I hope you still enjoy the chapter though. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Revelation

"What a big jerk…" Rukia told herself as she was surrounded by the four walls that made up her closet space.

It's been a couple of minutes already, there wasn't a sound from beyond her closet. She can only assume that Ichigo could either be still mad or regretful. It didn't matter, he's an unappreciative idiot for all she care.

_All I'm trying to do is help him and what does he do? He screams at me! I mean, who does that?!_

Rukia pouted, her anger choosing not to subside right now. Hugging her legs, she was rolled in a ball comfortably on the bed that took up most of the room inside the limited space.

She tried her best not to think about him and her's current debate. The raven-haired girl was even beginning to question why she was still here, letting Ichigo treat her like this when she could simply go to back to the Soul Society.

_Hmph…if only things could be that simple…_

It was slowly turning into a collection of months now, that fateful night where all hell broke loose and Rukia Kuchiki accidentally transferred her Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. What seemed like a simple Hollow hunt that day turned into an ongoing rollercoaster of mishap for them both. To make matters worse, more and more devious souls are breaking into the real world, forcing Ichigo the heavy burden of her Soul Reaper duties.

She scrunched up her caressing hands, feeling the skin of the gigai Urahara lended her. If only her powers would recover faster…then things would all go back to normal. Her world would all start spinning in the right direction again.

_But is that what I really want?_

The raven-haired girl stopped a moment's thought. She admit that she's getting used to her new life as of late. Having been attached to the physical realm for so long is beginning to grow on her. She walks and breaths like any other human, goes to school like any other girl her in Karakura, and lives here with Ichigo peace-…

…-fully.

Her pouted look formed again, and her thoughts scrambled back to their argument again. A black cloud would probably be floating above her head if she'd stop and look.

_Stupid Ichigo…_

It was still quiet outside, by now Rukia wasn't sure what her orange-haired companion is up to. She turned and laid on her bed face down, burying her skulking mug on her pillow. Somehow she was wishing something random would happen right now that would set things right.

The raven-haired girl then felt an item brush her foot. Sitting up right, she turned to meet her sketchbook lying subtly on her bed with her, face down like how she was earlier.

_Hmm…maybe some artistic endeavors would get my mind off of things._

Her gentle fingers smoothed across the pages as she traced the flat edges before flipping through the pages of her personal bundle of paper. She scanned and admired the numerous drawings doodled gleefully all over the place, even sarcastically remarking how superb her masterpieces were.

(The Author would probably remark at this point how "UN-remarkable" Rukia's drawings really are.)

She wandered through the pages some more, trying to find the last thing she drew so that she could immediately start drawing on the following blank page.

_Huh?_

Rukia suddenly stopped for a moment. Even though her own hands drew the image before her, she was still puzzled beyond contempt. You could say it's some sort of symbol, or a signal maybe. Her longing for something to happen perhaps? A craving desire? Nonetheless, the answer, she didn't know.

_It's the "Me and Ichigo" pic, eh?_

She averted her eyes away from the picture guiltily. Her pout face from earlier diminishing in the silence and slowly being overcome by distress and sadness.

_I don't even know why I drew this last night…  
I was just…  
I don't know…  
I can't…urgh…explain it…  
It's just…just…you know…  
I DON'T KNOW, OK?_

Rukia was beginning to argue with herself now. It's safe to say you could peg her for as patient from a mental institute. She continued trying to avoid herself from explaining the meaning behind the simple drawing before her.

_It's not really that simple, you know.  
__It's just that…I've been here…for so long…It's just that…Ichigo…_

Her lips echoed his name softly. Unlike earlier, all the anger and tantrum have now left her soft pink lips. The revelation was at the tip of her tongue…

_Ichigo, I l-…_

**SLAM!**

The door slammed all of the sudden, rattling the 15-year old's room inside out. Rukia heard the abrupt noise undisputedly, shaking her out of her trance. The loud booming of the doorway was followed by ogre-ish thuds along the staircase.

Kon wasn't that big of a person to make such a ruckus inside the household, especially without comprising the fact that he's actually a soul inside a pill trapped in a stuffed lion.

Ichigo left the room storming. Whether angry or not is not known, atleast not to Rukia, who was just listening from the confines of her closet. She couldn't but feel sorry now, her grudge against him wasn't there any more, she was beginning to see that it may have been her fault of what happened earlier today. Like all else in the young man's life, everything _was _her fault.

She reached for the handle to her only door and slide it open, the metal grinding along it's hinges as she turned it about.

Her assumptions were correct, Ichigo must've left downstairs in an angry tremor. The floor has been cleaned from the mess caused by their unnecessary struggle. It was quiet for once, the room but an empty shell of hollow memories.

Rukia stepped down, feeling the silent demur from beneath her bare feet. She decided on herself to pace for awhile, maybe it could get her head out of the clouds and help her think straight again. This day was clearly not turning out as she had hoped.

The petite raven-haired girl galloped back and forth from wall to wall, gliding across the wood without a sound. It was no use, the pacing didn't help much, her thoughts were still a jumbled mess. She kept telling herself that she just needed more pacing, so she continued strolling all over the place.

Until…

**THUD!**

Rukia immediately covered her mouth with both her hands as the pain shot up through her body, the threshold coming from her foot. In all her uncontrolled pacing, her foot crashed straight into Ichigo's trash bin beside his desk. She held her breath to restraint from yelling out a loud "OW!". It took a couple of more seconds for the pain to register and to die down.

_GAH! STUPID TRASH CAN! _She yelled from deep inside her thoughts.  
_Huh?_

She didn't notice it before, but she was clearly seeing it now. Rukia bent down and reached for what she was aiming for inside the bin.

The container was packed halfway with bundles of crumpled paper, presumably Ichigo's discarded work from school. But what caught her attention was something more than just homework. The lone piece of paper her eyes were separating from the pact was partly ajar, leaving some of the marking on it visible.

Rukia picked it up and slowly smoothed out the crumbled edges. She stretched it out so that the creases would stop covering up the picture.

Rukia stopped after she got a good look at it. Mouth agape.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry if my rate of updates are a tad slow. I hope you can bear with me here and still be able to enjoy the fic. I'll try my best to make my deadline as early as possible.

(Note: Drew's deadline is normally an update every week)

I hope you enjoyed your read of this chapter, please review, ok?

Peace out.


	4. The Consideration

A/N: Ok, I'll be honest you guys, after my last chapter I've been totally writer's blocked. No joke, I completely couldn't figure out a proper continuation after Rukia's long soliloquy. That is…until now.

Same as always, please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Consideration

Ichigo took large hulking steps down the wooden staircase. The scowl on his young adolescent face skulking more than it normally does. His slender frame contrast the loud thudding made by his feet as he continued his descent from the confines of his room.

His mind was dead quiet.

Middle of the afternoon and already things are turning inside out, not to mention to tremendous heat refusing to die out. He didn't want to think about anything right now, not a single refrain or murmur in his head. In truth, he's trying to escape himself.

Ichigo couldn't understand anything anymore, loosing the grip of what he can see and what he can feel. The line dividing the two factors slowly fading away. It'd almost seem like he doesn't know himself at the moment. And the middle of all the commotion in his soul is the naïve raven-haired girl nestled in his closet.

The past events still occupied his memories. He thought he knew her well and vice versa. He thought wrong… they both did, and now the questions and answers they kept rejecting are slowly eating them up.

He still doesn't understand, and his silent thoughts reflected it.

Ichigo marched down, his stampede-like pacing ending as he took steps on the ground floor of the Karakura clinic. His sisters were busily watching TV, perhaps distracting themselves from the heat, compensation in this ruthless weather or so it seems. The orange-haired young man had a couple of empty plates in his hands, the ones him and Rukia used earlier. He subtly dragged them over to the sink, and timidly began washing the dishes.

Meanwhile in the dinning table, not so far in view from the sink, settled Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's overly enthusiastic father. The doctor was quietly sitting on the far end of the spotless wooden table, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

His eyes trailed back and forth as he read the news buzzing about in their not-so-ordinary town. After taking a couple of sips from his cup of joe, he caught eye of something else out of the norm.

"Oiy, son, why so quiet over there?" He asked, lowering down the newspaper from his vision to get a good look on his eldest son.

Ichigo heard him well. He considered whether to reply or not.

"I'm… fine." He answered in a stoic tone, nearly matching Chad's regular mood.

"You sure? You look like there's something bothering you. Got something you can't get off your chest or something?" Isshin continued, now bearing a more concerned look.

_What? What the hell, dad, I'm quietly washing the dishes over here, I don't look anywhere near like a guy with a problem. _A quick thought finally popped into Ichigo's subconscious.

"Hmm… it's about a girl, isn't it?" His father suddenly let out an unexpected question. Ichigo winced upon immediately hearing, shocked in more ways than one.

_How'd he…? But… a-and then…WHAT THE HELL?! _He babbled to himself as he rigidly turned his head a 90 degrees to eye his father confusingly. He was so surprised that he couldn't even post a denial or return a sarcastic remark.

"Ha ha, I'm right aren't I?" Isshin gloated a bit before removing himself from his seat. We walked over to Ichigo, his hands shuffled in the pockets of his doctor's coat. Ichigo simply raised a brow. Part of him wanted to mouth off and get as far away from his estranged father as possible, while another kept him standing in his place, thinking to himself that maybe he has some words of wisdom that can help him in his current predicament.

_Does dad know about Rukia? No, he can't possibly…_

"Ichigo, have I ever told you about what it was like when I first met your mother?" Isshin then began. He leaned back onto the kitchen counter so he won't have to stand. Ichigo decided to hear his father out this one time. He returned his head forward and peered his eyes down. He continued washing the dished, but he was all ears.

"You see, your mother and I weren't always at good terms, you know." Isshin said.

_What?_

"Wait, that can't be right, you and mom always seem so happy of what I remember." Ichigo interrupted, he was already halfway done in his dishwashing.

"Well, this was before we were married. Trust me, before we used to argue A LOT." The father corrected, staring upward. It seemed like he was even flashing back to various memories he could remember. Ichigo wished he could see them right now, gestured moments of his mother.

_Mom..._

But all he still remembered about her was that fateful night. Where everything changed... the only night in his life he wished he could take back.

"I don't know why but at first, I always saw her as the straight-forward, serious kind of person…" The doctor continued, causing the 15-year old to oddly raise a brow. When he was a kid, he always saw his mother as the caring person. Now his father was shedding some unsettling light about her.

It's always been hard whenever they discussed about her. But somehow, Ichigo felt comfortable about this particular story.

"…And according her, I was a weirdo overactive goofball when she first caught sight of me." Isshin continued, there was no dispute on this comment.

"The point is, Ichigo, at first expression, me and your mom believed that we're total opposites and as naïve as we are, we were both convinced that we would always get caught in a struggling debate every time we're inside the same room."

"That is… until we got to know each other."

Isshin's last comment garnered Ichigo's attention once more.

"It was kind'a funny." The father of the Kurosaki household chuckled to himself. "You know, you'd be surprised how different you're going to look at people once you understand who they really are completely."

"Masaki…"

"Ah... the more I spent time with her, the more I got to know her. The real her, the one that's given our family so much. Behind her serious look, she's really a kind and caring person." Isshin was to himself, a smile was at the corner of his lips. Ichigo knew what his father was feeling right now.

_Yeah… I miss her too, dad._

"So whoever this girl is, son… just give her a chance." The scruffy doctor ended. He playfully punched Ichigo's shoulder one last time before walking back to his seat.

_Giver her a chance, huh?  
Get to know the real Rukia?_

"Any questions?" Isshin followed up, putting the newspaper in front of his face to return to his reading. On last time, he gathered the orange-haired adolescent's attention.

"Uh… yeah, I actually got one." Ichigo did think up a question at the moment.

"Well, what is it?"

"Why are you reading a newspaper so late in the afternoon, dad?"

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I always liked serious Isshin. I'm not saying that the goofy dad is bad or anything but with the exception of his introduction in the Vizard story arc, we haven't gotten to see much of the SERIOUS ISSHIN KUROSAKI.

Might as well wait for upcoming _Bleach _episodes, maybe they can answer my plead.

Anyways, please review, ok? Would appreciate it.

Peace out.


	5. The Difference

A/N: My God, one year… one year. It's been nearly One year since I made an update to this story. I don't even know where to start explaining myself or even contemplate on the fact that I probably don't have anybody still waiting on this story.

For that, I'm really sorry to all you guys.

And if anybody whose still waiting for this fic even after all this time, I deeply apologize to you guys and I thank you for being… well… patient with me.

Maybe I should start stamping on the DC "One Year Later" insignia on every fic that I start continuing again at this point, if my update rate were any crazier, I'd swear I'd be on network television or the maybe the 5 o' clock news.

Moving on, yes, I am picking up exactly where I left off four chapters ago, yes, I have reread back and will happily fill in the next part of the plot.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Chapter 5 of my second _BLEACH _fanfic, "Picture of You."

As always, I hope you enjoy this read and please review.

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Difference

Ichigo was returning to his room after his short talk with his father, his countenance widely different from when he stormed out earlier. He had thought about what his father had said to him and with a reformed outlook expected to see Rukia again.

His eyes down, tracing every step he was making up the stairs. He was calm, collected, and most importantly, determined to make amends with the Soul Reaper that he was sharing his room with. He knew that they had their own respective differences, heck, they were from different parts of the inter-dimensional border for crying out loud. Nonetheless, she did save him and his family and he still owes her that much to carry her duties while she is temporarily out of powers, and for that to work, they need to be on the same page.

"_Well, there's that, and the fact I maybe be beginning to…" _Ichigo then stopped himself short of thought and a step up the stairs. He was already three quarters of a way up and only a couple of steps before he'd reach his room, the door tilted ajar, welcoming him with equal enthusiasm. Sure, he just made an impressive and dramatic openly-accepting-her-as-part-of-my-life speech in his head but for some reason he didn't want to finish that other lingering thought that occurred just now.

"_First things first, we stop being at each other's necks." _Ichigo mentally declared to himself before resuming his flight up to the second floor.

Finally coming face to face with the door to his room, the substitute Soul Reaper took one last deep breath before proceeding inside.

"Hey… Rukia," He greeted as he stepped in.

Rukia was a bit startled at first when the orange-haired high schooler walked in. She hastily turned to face him, hands behind her back, and with a rather odd sheepish grin. "I-Ichigo, you're back!" she said, though a bit unconvincingly.

"Rukia, listen…" Ichigo then started as he walked over to her, oblivious to her strange greeting. He stood in front of her face to face, the height difference between them visible, yet his countenance was undoubtedly that of a serious matter, enough that it gave Rukia the signal that what they were about to discuss was nothing to joke about.

"_Is he going to talk about…?" _Rukia's mind beaconed.

"It's about how I acted earlier." Ichigo then started, a bit at an uneasy tone, avoiding eye contact to the best of his ability, his hand rubbing the back of his head. It's not every now and then that he would apologize for his tantrums, most people he knew were aware of his temper, even her of all people. Nevertheless, he was here now, and he was mustering some considerable amount of guts to be able to lower his ego.

"I…uh… I'm sorry"

Rukia was in awe, surprised to be hearing an apology from Ichigo. This certainly isn't their first or worse fight and seeing him say sorry is certainly a turn for the unexpected.

"I know you were just trying to see to my best and…uh… I didn't mean to explode on you like that. So…I'm sorry." He continued.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly, feeling held back at Ichigo's display of sentiment. It's not that she sees Ichigo to be uncaring and ungrateful, but hearing it here and now is rather baffling. And at the same time it was uplifting, seeing that Ichigo really does see to her more than just an accomplice in all this. The raven-haired girl then realized that she was starting to lose practical thought in all the drama. "I-well…um… yeah, uh, I guess I was a bit too pushy earlier. It's just as a bit as my fault as well." She added, mentally shaking herself awake, trying to regain her composure.

The two were both avoiding as much eye contact as possible, feeling the uncomfortable awkwardness and not being able to make any other plausible statement concerning the matter. "So…um…" Ichigo mumbled while Rukia did the same.

"uh… peace?" she said, lifting one hand up for a friendly handshake while the other still remained prominently behind her.

"S-sure, I think." The orange-haired young man said with a raised brow, shaking her hand reluctantly.

"_Peace? What the hell?" _He thought at the back of his head.

With that said and done the two were ready to get back into routine within the room, pushing the small incident behind them. Ichigo was about to reach for his school bag, seated against the wall on the far side of the room, he lied to Rukia earlier when he had said he was doing his homework and he had just realized that he really did need to do his homework.

"Oh, and Ichigo, one more thing," He then heard the petite girl's voice call to his attention one more time.

He turned to face her when…

**BAM!**

Ichigo suddenly felt a swift, well placed foot smack up his jaw. He fell back and hit the floor hard, further rattling his already concussed head. The moment he regained some form of motor control he tried to sit back up, before shouting at the petite-raven haired girl in blazing fury.

"WHAT THE FRIKKIN' HELL WAS THAT FOR?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KICK ME IN THE FACE?!"

"I can't have you becoming all soft now, Ichigo. As a Soul Reaper, you need to be always tough as nails, always awaiting a new challenge that could be right up the horizon." Rukia explained with a childish grin.

"New challenge up the horizon my ass!" He grumbled, rubbing his sore chin, still feeling the area where her shoed foot connected. "Here I am trying to apologize and be a nice guy, and what do I get? That's right, a foot to the chin." Rukia's grin only grew bigger hearing him complain.

"What, you want a kiss for your good deed or something?" She then teased.

"W-Well No! Ofcourse not! Why the hell would I want that?!" He tried to degress, a tint of red creeping up the side of his cheeks over the simple thought of her joke, though Rukia was too preoccupied with her childish insults to notice, both the blush and the hidden inside joke.

"You're lucky you have me here, who knows what your present state would be without me to kick you into shape." The raven-haired girl said, leaning over the sitting, injured, Ichigo with a tongue.

"Yeah, cause boy, do I enjoy getting kicked into shape." He replied sarcastically, shaking his head to maybe remove the excess blood that causing him to turn red.

Before the two could enjoy their little moment any further, a familiar ring alert sounded within the room; Ichigo and Rukia turned to see that it was Rukia's phone, plopped along the edge of her closet bed. Both of them knew it could only mean one thing.

"_A HOLLOW!" _They thought in unison.

"Ohhhh Rukia, my dear, where are you, my sweet Rukia?" Kon then popped in all of the sudden, squeezing himself through partly open door. The two only assumed that he must've been trapped with Yuzu, being forced into all sorts of doll outfits. Poor guy, nonetheless, he was here now and he couldn't have picked a better time to show up.

"Rukia! You promised you'll show me the-" before Kon could even finish he was suddenly scooped off the ground by Ichigo causing the plush toy to panic uncontrollably. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing? What are you doing?" Before he knew it, Ichigo had his hand inside his mouth in no time, trying to reach for the Mod Soul Candy inside him.

"Pretty nice timing, Kon." The orange-haired young man remarked, finally being able to pinch out the pill out of the toy and immediately swallowing it.

With a loud pop, Ichigo's Soul Reaper form shoots out of his human body, automatically dressed in a black samurai's garb and armed with his large zanpakuto. He made his way towards the wide open window and preps himself to leap into action, leaving an unconscious Kon, still in shock and inside Ichigo's body, on the floor.

"Rukia, c'mon." Ichigo said, looking back to his partner in crime.

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you. Go!" She said in an urgent tone, all the playfulness from earlier dissolving away in an instance. Ichigo nodded before leaping off and making fast steps through the air, disappearing into the summer heat.

Rukia looked onward to see him go off, and with careful eyes, made sure that he was out of site and make sure that Kon was still unconscious. She then took out what she was hiding behind her back from earlier, fortunate that Ichigo was too preoccupied to notice, that added kick to face was for sure enough to keep him too steamed to even take an eye for her body language.

She opened up the crumpled piece of paper enclased that has enclosed in her grasp. She then walked over to her closet bed. Lifting it lightly, she slipped it right under the mattress cautiously. And with that said and done, the secretive young lady made reach for her phone before proceeding out in the same manner Ichigo used to exit out of the premises.

Left inside the fifteen year old's room was an unconscious Kon, asleep and inside Ichigo's body, and now starting to drool unreasonably on the floor.

"R-Rukia… what'ya hiding… b-behind… your back…sssshow me pleassse…" He rambled.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys had fun reading this one. It was really fun to picture the vintage _BLEACH _style mix of humor and drama in your head while typing it out.

Concerning the progress of the fic though, I'll make sure that I'll update at a good constant rate this time, probably bi-weekly, if not, everyday if I'm always freed up in terms of schedules and other responsibilities.

Ending with that note, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

And oh yeah, please review, ok?

Peace out.


	6. The Disturbance

A/N: Good to see some people reading, ALRIGHT!!!

To **Anonymous**: I tried to made it seem as though Rukia only meant to do that kick to Ichigo as a way to distracting him temporarily. I added some new sentences to the previous chapter to help out on that matter. Thanks for the constructive criticism though.

To **SilverStella**: Ships? Is that what they call AWOL-ing here on ff? Well, I'm just being honest about it is all, still kind'a embarrassing, but whatever, it's alright.

To **Eternity Crystal**: Thanks and here's the update right now…

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Disturbance

In the middle of the heat encrusted Karakura Town, a commotion beckons that was unseen to the unwavering eye.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!" Ichigo shouts in cringing pain as he was sent flying back and straight into the concrete wall behind him, his face and his Soul Reaper garb laced with dust and debris as he tried to make ease with the sudden shot of pain. He was stamped flatly into the building, one of four that bordered the square back lot the fight was ensuing in.

Trying to get some feeling rushing back into his arms and legs, he then shook himself free from the imprinted wall and turned to face his adversary once more, his fierce eyes sending out a feral glare.

Before him, stood a lizard-like Hollow, its patterned green and yellow scales and hulking figure towering over the spiky-haired Soul Reaper. Its skeletal mask trading looks with Ichigo, it roared a menacing primal scream in confrontation.

"That was a lucky shot…" Ichigo taunted under his breath, moving up the grip on his oversized zanpakuto up to its crested hilt. He swung it up and rested it onto his shoulders, setting himself up to stance before the beast. The orange-haired young man then lunged towards his target, seeing Rukia's matching determined look through the large hole in the monster's chest.

"Ichigo, stop messing around and finish this thing off already!" Across the lot, Rukia stood observant of the battle, wary of Ichigo but nonetheless confident that he'll pull through like he always does.

"I've got it already, damn it!" He replied back stubbornly, trading blows and swings with the Hollow.

This was the second disturbance this week. And though Rukia's substitute is learning the ropes exponentially fast, there was still no telling of what range of a spiritual threat the next Hollow would appear. Still, she was optimistic that Ichigo is shaping up to be a fine Soul Reaper despite such short notice on his end. In fact, his spiritual pressure and the overall abilities he has displayed so far were still puzzling. Fact is, attributes of his specifications are simply far too unnatural for any ordinary human soul to have.

"_He's one of a kind I guess…" _she thought alongside a gentle yet rest-assuring smile. Rukia then pushed the excess thoughts aside and resumed her focus on Ichigo's current battle.

The Hollow reeled back its massive claws before striking Ichigo with a fast slash attack, its reptilian nails meeting ends with the sharp blade of the Soul Reaper's opposing block. "My turn!" Ichigo shouted, his spiritual pressure suddenly spiking up in the next given second. He pushed the creature's arm off his sword, sending it recoiling back. The spiky-haired young man then focused his energy into his next attack and then following through, unleashing a blinding slash at the beast.

It was wiped clean off the air in a blink of an eye. Withering away into nothingness, its screeching voice dissolved along with it completely.

Ichigo sheathed his large weapon on his back with a battle well done. He walked over to his accomplice, subtly commending him with closed eyes and crossed arms. "Good work." She said as the taller gentleman approached her scowling.

"Thanks, though I noticed… the Hollows I've been fighting for the past couple of days have been getting stronger and stronger. Something going on that we don't know about?" He then asked, matching her observations from earlier.

"Don't worry, I make sure the Soul Society receives all the battle reports we collect. If there are any unforeseen threats that are too much for us, they'll know beforehand and let us know what to do." Rukia replied before heading out of the vicinity alongside him.

"I hope so." Ichigo said rather reluctantly.

---

Minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia were hastily traveling through the heart of Karakura, their task at hand being to make a quick return to Ichigo's abode as soon as possible. The petite raven-haired girl, still in her pale blue dress, nested comfortably on the substitute Soul Reaper's back, supported by his stretched out arms cuddled under her knees.

Ichigo was flying through the air with relative ease. Launching himself from rooftop to rooftop with light, soundless steps, his samurai-esque attire fluttering against the racing wind, this was easily one of the many perks he slightly enjoyed; being a monster-slaying otherworldly soul at the moment and all.

His back seat passenger however wasn't enjoying the breeze just the same. Rather, Rukia was uncomfortable. It wasn't because she was just curled up on the back of a fellow Soul Reaper right now, it wasn't even the considerable fact that her plain, scarce attire wasn't doing so well against the wind, but instead, it was because of how close her body was to his.

As she hugged closely to him, she could feel his strong and rigid frame from under his black kimono, the warmth that he was giving off gave her plentiful of mixed emotions. The same heat was making her blood flow faster and faster, and in turn, began turning her normally pale face a bright shade of red. She tried to shake off her blushes as her strange feelings were becoming increasingly difficult to contain, literally pulling her into an annoying trance-like state.

"_Damn, pull yourself together girl, it's not him, it's this human world heat. We must be so close to the sun that it's frying my brain to a crisp." _She thought to herself sarcastically, trying to shake her head a bit to rattle it back to normalcy and maybe even shake off any excess blood in there.

It wasn't long for Ichigo to notice her doing so, what with all the unnecessary movement and all. He peered at the corner of his eye as he continued soaring along the Karakura skies to check on his backseat passenger. "Oiy, Rukia, you okay back there?" He asked.

"H-huh?" She was caught off-guard upon suddenly hearing his voice. She had hoped that he didn't suspect that anything was wrong. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Her face then lit up again, though now she was unsure whether it was still because of her heated feeling, the sly embarrassment of not being able to keep quiet while taking a piggyback ride, or maybe even because now he was looking at her with those worrisome eyes of his.

"I'm fine, Ichigo." She then repeated herself.

Ichigo shrugged off her not-so-confident answer and returned his focus to his travels, and the remainder of the trip was left on a quieter note for the two, much to Rukia's chagrin. In a way, she unsure if she wanted Ichigo to be aware or remain ignorant of her face and body language.

"_Great… juuuust great…" _she said to herself, her personal troubles and conflicts only seem to be starting.

---

Ichigo and Rukia plopped peacefully onto the hard wood floors of Ichigo's room, having flown in through the wide open window. Much to the duo's surprise, the room was exactly as they left it. Even Kon, inside Ichigo's body, lay unconscious by the door. The 15-year old High School student sighed, walking over to him and slowly easing his soul back onto his mortal form.

With a hard pop, Ichigo was back in his civilian clothes, the Soul Candy popping out of his mouth soon after. He reached for the stuffed lion doll that lay facedown adjacent to him and returned Kon's green gem of a being back where it belongs.

The resulting switch up woke him, though not on a good note. "What the hell? You guys left me! Your best weapon against the Hollows and you guys just left me here!" He ranted while struggling to break free from Ichigo's firm grip around his stuffed body.

"Quiet down Kon, bad enough I've got fight Hollows week in and week out, coming home to your complaints is just too damn much." He remarked, tossing the plush toy aside and making way to his bed to maybe sit and rest. Rukia was doing the same, moving to her closet sternly, without so much as a word.

Kon sheepishly wrapped his arms and legs around the raven-haired girl's ankle as she passed by, like a pet that had been separated from its owner for far too long. "Ohhh my sweet Rukia, how I've missed you so." He appealed, though she brushed it off coldly.

"Ruuukia! You promised me you'd show me that picture you drew the other day!" He persisted for attention from her. Rukia's eyes then turned into saucers the moment Kon had let slip those words, she quickly placed her hand over Kon's mouth and muffled out his high pitch voice. Her eyes nervously trailed off to Ichigo, who was now lying motionless on his bed, a hand over his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, she just hoped that he didn't hear a word the stuffed lion had said.

Returning her attention to the aforementioned mod Soul, she cautiously moved her palm off his mouth and squatted down to his level to meet him eye to eye. "Listen Kon, I think it's for the best of us both if Ichigo doesn't know about that drawing, ok?" She said to him in a hushed tone.

"What? Why?" He asked loudly, earning a scolding hush from the girl, he got the memo and repeated his question though now a bit more secretively.

The petite Soul Reaper tried to think of a definitive excuse to answer with. "Uh… it's… um… a practical joke! Yeah, I'm going to play this practical joke on Ichigo. And I don't want you to spoil it so early. So just keep quiet about it, understand?" She replied quick-handedly. And judging by Kon's reaction, he seems to have bought it nonetheless.

"Okay, I getcha." The stuffed doll replied with a wink.

With that rest-assured, Rukia gave a can't-believe-that-was-that-close sigh. It was convenient timing too as Ichigo was just waking up on his bed. Head scratching, he gave his familiar scowl to the two and spoke with a sleepy tone. "Hey, something wrong, another Hollow or something?" He asked concerning. Afterall, Rukia was there discussing something with Kon, knowing Rukia, having a decent and non-violent conversation with him wouldn't be anything short of reality unless something urgent was up.

Rukia and Kon then tried to show him their most convincing fake smile ever, retreating back up from the floor to avoid anymore further suspicion from the orange-haired boy.

"It's nothing, Ichigo, just…uh… go back to sleep." The raven-haired girl said.

"Yeah, it certainly has nothing to do with Rukia's sketchbook or her---" Kon replied ignorantly, and seeing this unfold and with little options at hand, Rukia impulsively charged up her nearest foot to him and unleashed a bludgeoning, soccer star level kick to the stuffed toy.

"ARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kon screamed as he was sent flying straight out the wide open window and soon of disappearing into a spec in the blue skies.

Ichigo was a bit dumb-founded of the incident that had just happened. After his eyes trailed to the sky rocketing Kon, he turned back to face Rukia who was now whistling a nonchalant tune to herself, though the shoe she used to kick with was clearly smoking comically of the sudden burst of power she had just let loose.

He grunted frustratingly, "Whatever." He muttered.

Ignoring her sudden turn for the weird, he laid back to his bed and faced away, pushing that rather random incident to the farthest reaches of his subconscious.

"_The crazy psychopaths I share my room with…" _He thought to himself. _"Wouldn't surprise me if I wake up one morning with one of them a knife to my throat and the other dead on the floor." _He joked with a grim sense of humor.

Meanwhile, Rukia snuck a peek beneath her mattress with baseline nervousness, atleast while Ichigo's back was conveniently turned.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Well, that was certainly a long chapter but it was rather enjoyable nonetheless. Hmm… perhaps I'll standardize most of my chapter entries to follow this sizable length. Meh, maybe, if my time affords I suppose.

Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed this read, hopefully I'll catch you again next time, oh yeah, and please review ok?

Peace out.

**NEXT TIME**: Can Rukia continue avoiding her growing feelings and continue hiding her incriminating picture from her roommate? Will Ichigo remain ignorant to the things that are going on inside his own room? (well, I'd like to think he normally is.)


	7. The Incident

To **chocokikikitty**: I know, Ichigo's pretty ignorant at times but c'mon, we love him like that.

To **loveyouso**: Thank you, I try to make the fic to have a certain cuteness at times.

To **arrancar125**: But that'd be too fast, we need more tension first! :D

To **KryStAlt3aRz**: And the update is now!!!

A/N: Starting from here on in, _Pictures of You _will be updated weekly on Tuesdays. Yes, you heard it right ladies and gents, Drew now has a definite update schedule! Oh My God! Call the presses! How can this be? What manner of sorcery is thou? Though that may be different to other people across the globe, it's Tuesday in U.S time.

I'll promise that I'll actually make this schedule stick this time, and hopefully, I can assign other definite update schedules for my other fics lying around and collecting virtual dust here in this profile of mine.

Anyways, I'll try to maintain each chapter's quality and not sacrifice anything. Rest assured that none of the chapters will feel rushed.

Now, carrying on. This chapter is probably on what's on most reader's mind and might or might not shed some light on some notable loose ends here on POY.

Whatever your reactions to the chapter may be, please leave review and as always enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Incident

She sighed calmly.

Rukia hugged her legs tightly as she took a nice seat atop the Kurosaki Clinic roof. The night sky was peaceful right now and the cold breeze was a nice change of pace as opposed to the usual morning and midday heat. All in all, it was comforting, the scenery for her.

She sighed once more, her chin rested on the form fitting fabric of her yellow checker board pajamas. Her eyes drifted off into the distance whilst her mind was on its own agenda. It has been so for the past hour or so, even bothering her in her sleep. It certainly been pleasant weight on her petite shoulders. Rukia had hoped that sneaking out here into the fresh and open air would give her some relief, but to no avail as it seems.

She just wanted the feeling to go away.

The raven-haired girl then let gravity take hold of her as she leaned back unto the roof, resting her whole form all over the cold pavement. In her hand, she held out her familiar sketchbook over her face. Though she had briefed through it numerous times, one page would always seem a strange sight to her that was more mysterious than the stars that painted the night backdrop.

Though the comparison was childish, the scribbling barely containing any meaning what so ever, one could easily judge that it was just a kiddish doodle right from the get go. So why should she care, right?

_Right? _She asked herself rhetorically.

And yet, it troubled her greatly.

"How was it that a simple drawing of me and Ichigo could give me so much trouble?" She mumbled to herself. It was the same question over and over again. She could've sworn she must've been sounding like a broken record right about now.

"I swear anything related to that boy gives me nothing _but _trouble." She argued, trying to make ease through her usual nitpicks at him. She always does.

She quickly dismissed any other jokes or jests she had prepared for the orange-head and knew that denying anything else at this point wouldn't do much good, nor would change anything for the matter.

It was there, she was holding it before her violet eyes. Rukia was aware of the fact that she could just erase or maybe scribble over this picture at any time she desires. She could even simply rip it right out of her sketchbook then throw it away, tear it to shreds, hell, even burn it into nothingness.

"So… why can't… I?" She pondered hesitantly.

Rukia then rephrased her question to something more proper. "Why did I draw this in the first place?" She asked discreetly, before losing herself to her thoughts...

_Two Weeks Ago_

_Ichigo evasively rolled sideways as he dodged a massive claw from crushing him into the ground. He then quickly picked himself up and launched off the ground, heading the opposite direction of the impending danger. He swore that he'd rather stomach in a school exam than be here right about now. Then again, there really was no rest for the weary.  
_

_His feet trailed through the skies as he leapt from one building to the next in fluidity, while the monstrous figure that he was battling gave chase.  
_

_This Hollow was considerably powerful, its spiritual pressure higher than anything the Substitute Soul Reaper has ever encountered before. It wasn't just evident from its massive size, a hulking humanoid like figure with massive claws and arms, but he was also a lot faster than he looked.  
_

_Rukia had to hastily follow Ichigo on foot, much to her chagrin. She was surveying the battle from afar within the sided premises of the Karakura Park. But it seems that the combatants have gone in motion and had started a game of cat and mouse through the skies._

_She took out her phone and tried to track their positions. They were moving incredible fast, both Ichigo and the large Hollow. She cursed under her breath on how frail her pace was in this gigai of hers compared to theirs. It'll probably take her quite sometime before she could catch up, the only good thing in this situation was that Kon wasn't here to get in the way, or so she thought.  
_

"_If only these legs would go any faster!" She said to herself._

_Elsewhere, Ichigo was still on the move as he glimpsed the malicious beast still tailing him furiously. Knowing all too well that running would only get him so far, and the amount of energy he was dispensing through speedy movents, it won't be long until it take its tool on him. He thought fast on his next plan of action. The Hollow behind him was already gaining closure.  
_

_Suddenly, the Hollow's claws were able to meet him within its reach. Ichigo instinctively rolled forward, using his sheathed zanpakuto to take the hit for him. He planted his foot hard unto the suburban rooftop they had stopped in to make shift his momentum, his heels skidding across the place._

_He turned to face the beast once more, and with a fierce countenance, unsheathed his weapon to continue their battle._

_The Hollow rolled its bestial cry and gazed him through the grim, skull mask it wore._

_The two combatants stared down from opposite ends of the rooftop they stood atop. Luckily nobody could see them right now and the family inhabiting the house must be thinking that the footsteps they were emitting up here were just miscellaneous rackets._

"_Pretty smart for a Hollow…" Ichigo then taunted, aware of the duelist-like stare down they were now having._

_Both the Soul Reaper and the Hollow waited patiently on who would have the nerve to charge first, contemplating whether the other would fight back with a powerful counterattack. The one who would was able to avoid the first mistake would surely be the victor here._

_Meanwhile, Rukia had just about caught up to the chase. Her legs were weary of the feverish run, she was panting heavily of sheer fatigue. _"_Stupid… gigai…" She complained in between her breaths._

_Shaking the tiredness off of her, she then scoped up to see Ichigo and Hollow above her. Part of her was relieved her substitute was still in control of the situation, but in turn, somewhat hated him for having to make her run all the way for this._

"_HEY ICHIGO! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP RUNNING AWAY LIKE A COWARD AND FINISH THIS THING OFF ALREADY!" She then screamed at the top of her voice for him to hear._

"_WH-WHA--? RUNNING AWAY?! I WASN'T RUNNING AWAY, DAMN IT! I WAS REGROUPING! MAKING SURE THIS THING COULDN'T HARM ANY CIVILIANS!!!" He shouted back in his defense, though she took it as an excuse. She clearly struck another nerve on him and was clearly pissed off yet again. Rukia couldn't help but slyly grin to herself for being able to infuriate the young man so easily. She thought of it as getting back to him for making her run._

_The Hollow, however, saw a brief opening in the Substitute Soul Reaper's guard while he turned to look down and exchange barter with his partner. In a brief instance, it could've as well grinned under its mask. It then lunged towards him, claws out, hoping to finally take out its opposition in one swift attack._

_Rukia's amusement quickly turned to horror as she saw the Hollow make its move. Ichigo was still busy ranting at her. A deadly attacking headed his way and he wouldn't see it coming. _"_Oh God…" She said, in awe of what was about to happen next. _

"_ICHIGO! LOOK OUT!!!" Rukia's childish musing was quickly replaced with a troubled warning._

_Ichigo turned as fast as he could but his body couldn't move as fast as he widened eyes could._

_ It all happened so fast. _

_In a split second, he was floating aimlessly in the sky._

_He was still in shock from the attack. All his bright eyes could trace before him was the path of blood pooling out from his black kimono. He was trying to usher his body to move, but it wouldn't listen, he was paralyzed and at the mercy of the momentum that had pushed him off his feet.  
_

_Ichigo could hear Rukia's muffled scream through his deafened ears. His consciousness was fading out and all that could be heard…_

"_ICHIGO!!!" She cried out but it was already too late._

_Far too late.  
_

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Just a quick recap, this fic will now be updated atleast once a week on Tuesdays. No excuses for me this time…I WILL PROMISE IT ON MY SOUL!!! *bankai power-up*

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.

Peace out.

**NEXT TIME**: Ichigo Injured! A brush with Death and a question of companionship amidst chaos and danger!


	8. The Promise

A/N: Righty O', maybe this updated schedule just might work afterall. Everything's smooth, I don't have to constantly remind myself when and when to actually start working on an update, and people can simply visit my profile or atleast expect an update in their mailbox at a pretty solid day during the week.

My God, why haven't I thought of this sooner?!

* * *

Chapter 8  
The Promise

Ichigo blinked repeatedly as he tried to make due with his blurring vision. He stared forward and met the blank slate of his room's roof. It was completely dark with the only prevalent light being the wide open window and the moon shinning through it. He then sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself to some degree.

It was still the middle of the night, and it seems that the orange haired high school student could barely get any shut eye.

He tried to argue that there was school the following morning to maybe trick his subconscious into letting him on some peaceful slumber, but even that reasoning wasn't enough. Putting on his usual scowl, he traced the dark silhouettes around his lightless room. Ichigo then noticed that the closet was strangely slid wide open.

"Rukia?" He muttered curiously.

The same curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo swung his legs over and broke himself off his bed. He made light steps on his wooden floor to avoid any unnecessary noise at this time of hour and followed through towards his roommate's makeshift bed.

The covers were unruly scattered all over the place and, more importantly, Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd that girl run off to?" He asked while scratching the back of head. Ichigo looked around some more in hopes of finding answer. He then turned to face his room's windows. The breeze blew subtly through its drapes.

_Two Weeks Ago_

_A Karakura High School student hastened through the deserted streets bordering the suburban houses._

_Rukia ran rampantly. Her worried eyes volleyed back and forth from rooftop to rooftop, searching desperately for her orange-haired friend. "My God, where is he?" She asked panicking._

_As her already tired legs were pushed to move forward, her fatigue was only worsened by the heavy weight of guilt bearing down on her shoulders. If she had only kept her mouth shut and not have distracted him with her childish insults earlier, he probably wouldn't be missing right now._

_Her mind escalated the guilt she felt as to imagine what kind of condition he must be right now. Ichigo had taken a deadly blow earlier, his blood painting the skies red. And aside from that, he was launched several meters off the roof that he had engaged the Hollow in. She cursed under her breath, telling herself that all of this happened because of her._

_Ichigo was still nowhere to be found, he must've collided into a wall or building or something. She couldn't tell, but that didn't stop her from searching. She was determined to find him no matter what.  
_

"_I'm will not have another Soul Reaper's death in my hands." She said._

_Rukia then briefly stopped to get a good look overhead before screaming out her substitute's name. "ICHIGO!!!" She called out._

_Suddenly, movements traced the roofs, a response to her voice. A glisten of hope trickled her eyes. "Ichigo?" She called out again. But her hopefully eyes soon turned to shock and awe as the figure turned to face her and it wasn't who she was expecting._

_The Hollow's soulless eyes haunted Rukia's petrified figure. While the beast has lost Ichigo's spiritual pressure after its powerful attack, it was able to conveniently find another one that can meet its appetite. The Hollow growled as it launched itself off the rooftop and landed maliciously before the raven-haired school girl._

_Rukia cursed under her breath, aware of the dangerous predicament she was in. She took subtle steps back to try and get some distance from the monster, but it wouldn't help much. It doesn't change the fact that she was still powerless in this gigai of hers. _

_The beast's yellow eyes observed her, like someone examining the food they're about to feast on. The same eyes sent shivers down her spine._

"_No choice." She then declared._

_The petite girl quickly turned about and ran as fast as she could away from the Hollow. She was already at the brink of her energy, she only hoped her adrenaline would be enough to get her out of harms way. The Hollow growled from behind her, it wasn't about to let another tasty soul get away today._

_It then swung on its massive arms to try and grab the fleeing girl. Rukia, however, saw the beast's incoming attack and quickly slid under the massive arms as it instead collided into the wall bordering the nearby homes._

_She pulled herself up from the ground and continued on foot but not before the Hollow was able to make another gargantuan leap. Rukia was suddenly shaken off her feet as her adversary landed right before her. The ground crumbled from beneath the Hollow's feet and claws and the impact sent Rukia flying back, reeling. It now had her right where it wanted her, trapped with nowhere to go._

_Rukia tried to scramble back into her feet but the Hollow had already anticipated her movements and swung its sharp claws. The massive appendages swatted her like a fly, and sent her tumbling all over the pavement._

"_ARGHH!!!" She screamed out in agony, feeling the pain through her gigai. The Hollow's claws shredded her apart, digging through her clothes and her very flesh. She was now soaked in her own blood, helpless and waiting to be finished off on the ground. _

_The masked figure then loomed over the downed raven-haired girl, it grinned under its skulled countenance. It was time to finally feast._

_Rukia could barely move as a large shadow cast over her. She had already taken quite a hit when that Hollow landed in front of her and sent her knocked back. The claw attack from earlier only made matters worse and had made sure that she wasn't going anywhere anymore. She was cut in several places, her school uniform in tatters. Her body was already exhausted, barely responsive and muscles sore, her blood was everywhere and all she could see. This was it._

"_No…" She grimaced._

_The final swan song had then started. The beast lunged forward, its neck stretching towards the girl. The massive jaws housed in its mask opened, eager to dig deep into Rukia's injured form. All she could do was close her eyes, and await the inevitable._

"_This is it…" She concluded hopelessly._

_But then she felt a breeze blew in from behind her followed by a new presence standing in front of her. Rukia carefully opened her violet eyes, and was greeted with a familiar figure, standing tall._

"_You monster…" The figure said. _"_How dare you touch her?" His blade was blocking the monster's massive fangs, denying it a taste for the girl._

"_ICHIGO!" Rukia was surprised to see him still well and standing. He had immediately come to her aid and had stopped the beast from delivering its final blow. While her mouth was agape in awe, her eyes were brimming, able to see the familiar spiky orange hair once again._

"_You're going to pay for that." Ichigo then declared. Suddenly, both the Hollow and Rukia felt a large spike in spiritual pressure in the area, the weight of the air nearly crushing, consuming them. It was nerve racking that such energy would all of the sudden appear out of nowhere. And both were both dumbstruck as to where it was coming from._

_Ichigo then pushed the Hollow's face off his blade and unleashed a feverish blue aura. It was him; the massive spiritual energy was coming from him. And it only meant that it wasn't about to end well with their enemy.  
_

_The beast's neck was sent reeling back in force and before it could recover, Ichigo had already raised his zanpakuto in the sky, pointing to the very heavens._

"_TAKE THIS!!!" The Substitute Soul Reaper swung his blade down and altogether, releasing the massive energy surge from before. The spiritual energy concentrated into one swing ripped through the streets of Karakura. And before it knew it, the Hollow was caught in the powerful tidal attack. The monstrosity was wiped out clean and quickly disintegrated into nothingness within a fraction of a second._

_With the Hollow gone, the grim atmosphere faded along with it and soon the scenery fell back into normalcy. Ichigo sheathed his zanpakuto unto his back, breathing in a victory. But his victor was quickly spoiled when he heard Rukia cringe in pain._

"_Rukia!" He said worrisomely, kneeling down to check up on her. She was in pretty bad shape and in dire need of help._

"_I-Ichigo, you're okay." She said weakly, her concern still for him rather than her own. The beating she took from the Hollow plus his Spiritual pressure weighing her entire body down to the ground must've felt like hell. Her condition was looking worse by the second._

"_Yeah, a lot better than you're looking right now." Ichigo tried to joke to maybe ease the situation._

"_Ichigo… I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier." Rukia apologized. She was still guilt-ridden of what happened moments ago._

"_Forget about that, we need to get you some help." He digressed, looking back and forth, trying to plan his next course of action. They were far from his house, he wasn't sure if he could rush her there in time. Ichigo then felt a firm grip on his kimono. He looked down to see Rukia's faintly figure._

"_I-Ichigo…" She said softly. Her eyes were already about to close shut, she was about to pass out._

"_WAIT! NO! RUKIA, STAY WITH ME!" He said alarmingly._

_Rukia could barely make up what her vision was presenting anymore. She could've sworn she pictured a familiar face, a black haired figure, through Ichigo's countenance. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but cry innocently._

"_RUKIA! RUKIA!!!" Ichigo shouted to her._

"Rukia… oiy, Rukia!"

A voice suddenly woke her from her daydream. Rukia blinked back into reality as she found herself still atop the Kurosaki clinic, still under the blanket of the starry night.

"Hey Rukia! You up there?" She then heard the familiar voice again. It was the same voice from the flashback, just calmer yet every bit as caring.

Ichigo's head then peered from the edge of the roof, making his presence aware to her. Rukia figured that all of her fidgeting up here must've waked him. He saw the wide open closet bed. She wasn't there. Instinctively, he'll go out looking. He always does.

"I'm here Ichigo." Rukia declared as Ichigo climbed up the roof to join her. When his whole figure rose up into view, she couldn't help but blush as to seeing his well-built form in his form fitting tank top. Lucky for Ichigo that he beds with a loose pair of washed out sweatpants to go along with it.

Pushing her rather unnecessary thoughts aside, Rukia skidded over from her comfortable seat atop the roof and welcomed her esteemed colleague to join in. They seated peacefully under the stars, feeling the much needed breath of fresh air.

The two were quiet for a brief instance, unsure on how to start a conversation on such short notice.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Ichigo broke the ice as he leaned back on his arms as opposed to his raven-haired friend who curled up and hugged her knees.

"Just… you know… going out and enjoying the breeze, maybe draw a little I guess." She replied, her sketchbook was to her right. She had already taken precaution and turned to a blank page as soon as she heard Ichigo called out. Still, the subject of drawing was unavoidable, or rather, inevitable for either of them.

Nevertheless, Rukia peered at the corner of his eye to see if he'd react to the matter and when he didn't, she took upon herself to maybe change the subject to lighten up the palpable atmosphere they were in.

"Hey, um, Ichigo?" She started, hugging her knees even closer to her chest.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Do you… remember that time when that Hollow a couple of weeks ago, the one that almost killed both of us?" She then explained, though cringing slightly at remember the thought and confronting it to him. Even after all this time, she still felt partially responsible for the ordeal.

"What of it?" Ichigo asked as if its nothing but a thing of the past, his eyes then going to the stars.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry, about what happened then… and… thanks." Rukia said, gaining the 15 year old's attention once more. She then gave him an endearing smile, one that she rarely shows to others. It was a brightening smile that nearly appalled Ichigo into pieces. He was caught of guard by the sight.

He subtly shook his head back and forth before replying, "Um…y-yeah, don't mention it." He tried to remark casually to the best of his ability. He was still trying to regain some sort of thought process back into his brain.

He knew what she was talking about. It was the time they were clawed nearly to their souls by a gruesome Hollow. He thought back to that familiar point in time as well, certainly not a rather enjoyable experience for both them. Then again, when is a Hollow hunt ever an enjoyable experience.

There she was, she lay in his arms, injured, bruised, bleeding, at the brink of consciousness. He had the fortune of being able to heal through focusing his spiritual energy. She didn't. Ichigo cringed at even reminiscing. If she thought she was guilty, he was more so. She was, powerless, all because he had to be a fool that fateful night they met. So here he was now, taking it upon himself to carry on her duties as a Soul Reaper. It was the least he could do for her.

Ichigo turned to face her. She was now peacefully looking at the stars lying above their heads. But the thought that he was unable to protect her in that brief instance still lingered. And to that, he clenched his fist tightly.

"Rukia!" He then called to her attention. Her violet eyes immediately meeting with his orange ones. And before she knew it, she suddenly felt Ichigo's strong hand wrap around hers. Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"I promise you. That as long as I have these powers that you lent me, I'll do everything in my will to make sure that you'll never be endangered like that ever again." Ichigo declared, his words being engraved into Rukia's mind piece by piece. She felt his grip tighten and his eyes embellish more determination. "I promise."

"I-Ichigo..."

She could barely form a fitting reply to what he had just said. All she could do was hold on to his hand tighter, and to Ichigo, that was all the reply he ever wanted. There was another silence, but a different one, a more welcoming, more comforting one than before, and it was one that they both wished would last forever.

The stars continued sparkling under the two, and a new day dawns for them both.

To Be Continued

---

A/N: Man, now that was a REAAAAALLLLYYYY long chapter, aye? But it was okay, as long as it's for you guys I'm cool with it. Now, this chapter is certainly an eye opener for you guys, I bet. This chap didn't just conclude the flashback introduced a chapter ago but also opens some new incite (and maybe even some new romances) for Ichigo and Rukia.

With that said and done, I'll be seeing you guys next Tuesday. Please review on this one, okay? And tell me what's on your mind. Well, if you want.

Peace out.

**NEXT TIME**: Ichigo and Rukia encounter some new complications and new conflicts in the roads ahead! And just when you thought they were starting to warm up to each other.


	9. The Unexpected

A/N: Sorry about not having an update last week. An unfortunate combination of personal problems and scheduling conflicts made sure that I wasn't going anywhere near that computer or keyboard any time soon.

Looking past that, here we are now and with an update good to go.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 9  
The Unexpected

Rukia lay motionless inside her closet bed. Accompanying her inside the four constricting walls of her make do room was nothing but the usual night time darkness.

She was wrapped nicely in her blanket and the soundless atmosphere made it the perfect scene for slumber. But still to no avail it seems, something was still lingering in her mind.

The raven-haired girl had thought that maybe going outside to the roof and get the breath of fresh air would sooth her frantic nerves. She had already done so earlier and she had now found herself back in her bed, assuming that she was ready for a good sadly, she wasn't, and she knew all too well why.

Ichigo's words to her up in that rooftop, under the witness of the stars above, still lingered inside her head like scattered butterflies. She swore she could still hear his strong, assertive voice harmoniously in her ears.

_"I promise you. That as long as I have these powers that you lent me, I'll do everything in my will to make sure that you'll never be endangered like that ever again."_

Every time even thought about it made her heart skip a beat. The words may have been simple, and it may be a line that she has heard before somewhere done her long life in the Soul Society, but somehow, the way he had made that promise, the indescribable mix of care and strength in his voice, it was something that left her nearly speechless.

Rukia didn't even have the slightest clue on where to go from here. And in part, that was another subject that was keeping her awake right now. How would a simple night like this, after what had just happened then and there, affect them for the rest of their days? Will she be able to look at Ichigo the same way again, what about him? Will it now constantly worry him everytime they go out and battle another Hollow? Can they even work alongside each other quite like before? All these questions meshed in her thoughts and she doesn't even know when to begin.

With all her mental squabbles, Rukia darted out of his covers in retaliation. "This is all your fault!" She then openly exclaimed, and what she gestured to, she held in her opposite hand was her sketchbook; the infamous drawing of him and her lay at the top of the page.

It was true, it had all started with this simple page. And now it was proper for her to vent out all her bunched up frustration about it.

"That's right. If I wasn't stupid enough to draw you in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess!" She continued ranting, but unbeknownst to her, her loud voice was piercing through the four walls of her closet bed.

Suddenly, her closet door slide open, catching her off-guard and with little time to react. And the face that peered through and into her room was none other than the man she has been daydreaming about for the past few hours. Ichigo looked at Rukia confusingly, for one, why she was screaming in the middle of the night, she had waken him, and secondly, why she was arguing with her sketchpad like a crazy person.

"I…Ichigo…" Was all that Rukia could utter through her lips after the brief awe. This was clearly something that she did not see coming. She had worked so hard to keep the truth about the picture from him, but now, through her uncontrolled temper, she had ironically exposed herself to the orange-haired boy. The evidence was clearly around her fingertips, her hands wrapped around the smoking gun or so it seems.

"Uh… Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo broke the silence with a dumbfounded question, a question he asked with a raised brow alongside his usual scowl. Rukia's moth was agape with her brain trying to come up with a good excuse or maybe a blatant lie that could get her out of this predicament.

But nothing was popping up in the last moment, and she soon sighed in defeat.

"Ichigo… I've got something to tell you." She then started, welcoming the Substitute Soul Reaper into her closet. He accepted the offer and joined her inside, the space was enough to contain them both and there they talked about something that truthfully, both of them felt that they have been holding in for the past couple of weeks.

It was a long talk, probably the longest to her.

Hours later, after everything has been said and done, Rukia looked Ichigo straight in the eyes. Her back was to the dry wall on of the sides of the place, whilst Ichigo was ducking down slightly and cross seated in front of her. They were undeniably close to each other, the confining space of the closet leaving barely any personal space for either of them. They couldn't help but feel each other's warmth and passing breaths under the blanket of darkness.

"Is that true?" He asked if everything he had heard at this point was true.

Rukia nodded silently. It took a lot out of her to admit all of this to him just now and even harder to be able to say it once more. "I really can't deny what I feel about you anymore, Ichigo." She said, mustering as much emotion as she could. And he felt every part of it.

"I-I…love you."

Those last three words left Ichigo in shock. He couldn't believe that she had just said that to him right now. Sure, she had just admitted with her entire being that she was beginning to have feelings for him, but to simply say that, here and now. To him, that was like skipping multiple steps from a crush to honest to goodness love. Cleary, to him this was something that he couldn't take in at such short notice.

Ichigo looked down subtly. Unable to react any further, his eyes were shaded under the lightless atmosphere.

There was nothing but bitter silence.

"Ichigo?" It was clear that the love struck girl was now beginning to feel the silent sting of regret, having had wish she hadn't just said what she said. She had let slip in a brief instance and was guiltily caught in the moment. But it was too late now, and everything was set and done. Painful tears were now starting to form in her eyes and she closed her eyes shut.

Things were simply spinning out of control. Her whole world was slowly falling apart.

But then...

She felt a warm touch on her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the familiar orange gleam of Ichigo's. His hand was cupping her face, and soon so did the other.

Rukia felt entranced by his touch. Somehow, as if all of the carnage insider her mind from earlier was slowly disappearing. Her light fingers wrapped around his wrist, and before she knew it, her now reddish, blushing face was slowly being pulled towards his.

Rukia had closed her eyes again, letting Ichigo's touch guide her, the pain from earlier was gone now.

She then felt his lips brush against hers, before firmly piecing together in perfect orchestraic harmony. Rukia could've sworn in a split second before they met, her heart had skipped several beats ahead. But it didn't matter anymore.

Her mind was suddenly wiped clean and there was nothing else around her but him. All that was there was the sweet taste of him, and she took in all of it. This was something that she has been craving all this time, to be so close to him, a kiss that has been sitting there and waiting for far too long. It was like being caught in an endless tidal of bliss.

Time slowly faded out of her thoughts and a second didn't bother to strike a tick until they finally separated. They breathed in hard all the air they have just lost, but it the most satisfying breath of fresh air they ever had. Ichigo's orange eyes still matched her violet ones. To Rukia, nothing could be more perfect, nothing could be a more life changing moment.

"Ichigo…" She said softly, unable to describe in words what had just happened.

"_Rukia_." He said in the same softness she did.

"Rukia!" Strangely, he then repeated himself once more, though relatively louder than the last. His hands still cupped her face though somehow the atmosphere had changed dramatically and inexplicably.

"Rukia, it's time for breakfast c'mon." Ichigo remarked all of the sudden. The raven-haired Soul Reaper's countenance shifted confusingly on what he was trying to say, that last line wasn't exactly along the lines of something you'd say after romantically kissing someone. I mean, how could you think of breakfast at a time like this? A romantic breakfast, maybe, but right now?

"Breakfast? Ichigo, it's the middle of the night, what are you talking about?" She replied reluctantly.

"It's time for breakfast, do you want any or not." He refused to listen and continued his odd reminders. Suddenly, Rukia felt a bit strange and is though her strength had been unexpectedly drained. She could feel herself slowly falling back unto her bed and losing sight of the young man before her. Everything then blanked out before her eyes and she couldn't see a thing. Not Ichigo, not her room. Only the voice remained present and persistently called upon her.

"Rukia!"

Now thudding noises began accompanying it in the pitch darkness.

"RUKIA!"

Rukia's eyes shot wide open and she immediately sat herself upright to get a good view on where the hell she was. She looked around and saw nothing but her bordering room, like it was as though nothing had happened. Her covers were neatly covered around her and small peeks of morning light were now creeping through the small cracks on her sliding door. A knock then sounded from the opposite side of her same door followed by the same voice that's been calling her all this time.

"RUKIA DAMN IT! DO YOU WANT FOOD OR NOT? I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU TO STARVE IN THERE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THIS SECOND!"

Ichigo had been shouting from the closed off side of her closet bed for quite awhile now. He kept telling himself that he doesn't have to do this, he doesn't have to be goody goody to little miss bratty pants in there and he could've left downstairs a little while back and enjoyed breakfast all by himself.

"HEY RUKIA!" He repeated one last time.

Then, the closet bed slide wide open before him, "ALRIGHT ALREADY, I WANT SOME BREAKFAST OKAY? NOW WOULD YOU QUIT SHOUTING!" She exploded right before him in her usual fashion, her bed head added to her angered appearance made Ichigo rekindle some unpleasant encounters with the most dangerous Hollows this side of the Human world.

Before he could have time to retort back with a comment of his own, Rukia had already shut the closet back with a loud thud, not wanting to hear anymore of their argument. She trapped herself inside one more and could hear Ichigo's grumpy morning footsteps leave the front of her doorstep soon after. Her ears could subtly pick up the minor grumbles he was giving off while doing so.

Somehow, this was the typical morning for them both.

The young lady was to herself again, staring back at her unruly bed and thinking about what had transpired before the volume had ramped up in their room. "So that was just a dream, huh?" She realized, though it was significantly more realistic than anything she's dreamt of in the past.

"Welcome back to reality, girl." Assuring before making any more movements, she then felt a leaf of pages brush her feet. The petite girl peered down and noticed a book lying prone near the corner of her bed. She picked it up and was abruptly surprised of what it was.

"That's the last time I read romance novels before bed."

- To Be Continued –

* * *

A/N: If Drew has led you to believe that this is already the climatic ending of Pictures of You please raise your hands and say "BAKA!" (Or at least do so in the comments and reviews.)

You all thought that was it, huh?

That's right, you've all been fooled! You've been duped! You've been smackledorfed! And that's not even I word in the Webster English Dictionary! Ha! Spongebob reference!

Peace out.

**NEXT TIME**: Ichigo becomes even more curious as to why Rukia has been acting stranger and stranger.


	10. The Exposure

A/N: Oh my God! Death threats already! And that wasn't even that controversial! I better arm myself while I'm at it. Can't afford to get hurt at this time of the fic! Oh the humanity.

Ha, ha, nonsensical jokes aside, I really am glad though that you guys liked that twist in the last chapter. Actually, that particular set-up I was planning to use in my very first _BLEACH _fanfic here in , _A Chance Meeting _(really good story, you guys should take a read into it sometimes) but I decided then that the tone of the scene didn't fully match the atmosphere and themes that I had already set in stone there.

Likewise, upon building up some tension here in _Pictures of You_, I immediately saw the opportune moment to use that plot device. And don't worry. Don't expect one anytime soon quite again. Yeah, you heard me right, so feel free to let your guard down and simply enjoy another usual chapter of the story.

No really, I'm not trying to maniacally trick you guys into another folly of sorts. No seriously!

Enjoy the story, folks!

* * *

Chapter 10  
The Exposure

"Oh, Ichigo, you're up already!"

Yuzu was the first to greet her scowling big brother. He was storming down the wooden stairs in an unbridled mix of fury and frustration. Though Karin was simply to herself and eating her breakfast and their father was busily reading through his newspaper with some rounds of coffee, Yuzu was as worrisome as she always was for their eccentric older brother.

Ichigo made a reach for a couple of plates nestled neatly by the sink and spooned in some of the laid out food as if he was in a buffet table.

"You're not going to eat with us here?" Yuzu asked her silent orange-haired brother with a gesture of her greased spatula.

"Thanks Yuzu but I'll just be in my room." He replied though he didn't bother to glance back to make his reply. The young High Schooler was about to make his first step up the flight of stairs when Yuzu sprung up another question.

"Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking, um, who were you talking to up there this morning?"

The substitute Soul Reaper immediately stopped dead in his tracks, the plates of food balanced in his hands suddenly rattled. He tried to muster in an acceptable smile as he finally turned to face her curious little sister. This certainly wasn't something he had seen coming.

_Oh crap... _He muttered in his mind.

"Yuzu, w-what are you talking?" He decided to play it dumb, atleast to by himself some time to come up with an excuse; though the beads of sweat running down his forehead and the stutters in his voice were sure to give away his lie at any moment.

"Well, it's just that we've heard you talking and shouting up there. Do you have company?" She replied, though the wonder in her countenance still wasn't waning.

_Damn, I knew she was going to say that._

To make matters worse, now, Karin and their father had dropped their respective actions and were now facing the orange-haired 15 year old, put on the spot. They have heard the noises as well and were now suspicious as well as to just what Ichigo does inside his room all day. A man to himself up there throughout the duration of the day is surely something to puzzle about.

"Now that you mention it, I have been hearing him talking to _somebody _up there." Karin brought up, weighing down the evidence some more.

The pressure was racking up on Ichigo as his family members eagerly awaited an answer from him. As their eyes literally placed him on the spot, Ichigo tried to come up with an excuse somewhere in his panicking mind. "Uh… uh… I was… um… rehearsing…?" He then phrased reluctantly.

The Kurosaki household took a couple of seconds to process what he had just said.

"Rehearsing?" His father pardoned if he heard it right.

Ichigo then capitalized on the most opportune moment, his dad and his two sisters were beginning to buy his story, and it was best to keep the amount of realism to his blatant lie in tact. "U-uh, yeah, that's right! Rehearsing! I'm in the school play and I was just going over my lines in my room, that's all!"

"You're in a school play?" Yuzu reiterated as well.

"Yeah, i-it's really nothing though, just an extra in this thing we're doing, some lines here and there." The orange-head saw that this was the perfect time for this _actor _to make his exit stage right. "Well then, I better get back up to my room and practice, right, see you guys later!" He hurryingly summed up his words as fast as he could and quickly raced up the stairs soon after, breakfast in hand.

Leaving his family to their pool of wonder, Ichigo whisked a sigh of relief that he was finally out of the detective spotlight, he continued up his stairs, hoping to address Rukia about a new problem that they apparently have to tackle with now.

Meanwhile, Yuzu and their father were left a bit dumbfounded that Ichigo has found himself some new extra-curricular activities. "I've never really thought Ichigo would be into something like acting." Yuzu said.

"Who knew?" Isshin remarked.

* * *

_Man, I can't believe how close that was. _Ichigo's thoughts echoed as his feet creaked onto each step of the wooden stairs to his room.

_I need to tell Rukia to cut down on all the volume up here, myself included. I can't have my family becoming too suspicious that they might come up with ideas to barge in on me unexpectedly._

He was already to his door and with his free hand, he made reach for the doorknob. The tumblers within the lock loosened and he titled the door forward.

_Seriously, barging in my room is the last thing I want them to--_

Ichigo's eyes grew like saucers as he swung the door open.

Rukia froze in place. There she was, unexpectedly, wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and the denim shorts she was pulling up her waist. She was mindfully dressing in the middle of room, and Ichigo had just walked right in on her.

"guh..." was all that came out of his mouth.

"uhhh..." was all that came out of her's.

There was a brief gawking silence that enveloped them both as they stood there motionless, breathing in the shrivelled awkwardness of the situation.

It took quite awhile before reason began running through veins followed by some severe blushing on both their parts. They blew intensely red as their minds began processing for lost time. "ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted as she tried to cover up with her petite arms to the best that she could though it barely helped. Her face pulsed red like a cherry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ichigo quickly placed his free hand over his eyes and slammed the door as soon as he could; all the blood was rushing in and out of his face. He couldn't believe that he had just did what he think he did, and to her, of all people.

_ARGHH!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!! _He screamed in his mind before cursing several more times, an image like that of his roommate would probably be embedded, chiseled in stone in his subconscious forever.

_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

The plates of food he had secured in his opposite arm were getting cold.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/N: Well…

_THAT _was awkward…

**NEXT TIME**: Awkwardness in the face of dismemberment!


	11. The Fallout

A/N:

"So… did I do good job? Did you guys like that? How I totally did that one chapter there? Did you notice that I did it beforehand, huh?" said Urahara as he grinned childishly from under the brim of his green and white-striped hat.

"Annnnd it's time to answer some of our reviews! Tessai would you kindly?" The eccentric shopkeeper declared with a swing of his cane, at the same time introducing his tall, muscular, sunglasses-clad proteg'e.

**rukianotkuchiki**: Y-you mean it WASN'T funny? O_O

**arrancar125**: I'm glad it made your day. I hope this one does too.

**Itazuki**: You're right, it would be even weirder! And your graving can come to a well deserved stop now cause here is the update!

**kRyStAlt3aRz**: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ofcourse, dismemberment!

**chocokitty**: And the update is….

"…NOW!!! Tessai, the update!" Urahara declared in a spectacular fashion.

* * *

Chapter 11  
The Fallout

Ichigo sat from across Rukia with a bowl of food in his hand, silently eating through his breakfast while she mirrored back at him with some food on her side as well. The room was drop dead silent 'cept for the clamoring of the chopsticks in their fingertips. Both their head and eyes were down to nothing but their plates, their legs crossed across the wood, near reflections of each other.

The atmosphere was a sudden change of pace from the ruckus that had transpired earlier.

The orange-haired substitute eased his shoulders and slouched a little as he continued eating his rounds. Rukia wasn't making the slightest of unnecessary movements other than her hands guiding the rice to her mouth.

The heat kept beating down on the long morning, it was permeating through the nocks and crannies around the 15 year old's room, despite the double windows being wide open to atleast let some degree of air to breath in.

The puzzling game of no-talking dragged on, and it didn't take awhile for breakfast to finally be over.

They were both still looking down, avoiding as much as eye contact to touch. But now there was no food to distract them. There was nothing else in the room with them but the presence of each other.

The simple, subtle silence from earlier had now gruesomely transformed into a palpable awkward atmosphere. And there was clearly no escaping it now.

Rukia had no other choice to let out an exasperated sigh. She dusted some crumbs of her red T which matched a pair of denim shorts that hugged her petite waist. The heat was clearly getting to her, but apparently that wasn't the only problem here.

Ichigo gave out a sigh of his own and had now stood the tension long enough to look up and look Rukia right in the eyes. "Listen… Rukia." His ever present scowl welcomed.

"Ichigo…" She was just as irritated by the subject as he was.

They simultaneously opened their mouths as though about to say something. Nothing was escaping their lips. Both Ichigo and Rukia raised up a finger as if about to make a point, but they quickly retorted it back down after nothing was thought up.

"Can't we just forget about this whole thing?"

"Look let's think as though it never happened."

The two Soul Reapers finally declared in open unison, their words getting entangled together.

There was a brief gawk they displayed.

But despite that they decided it would be enough for such a silly matter to begin with. They both then sighed one more sigh, but a more fulfilling one now, as though finally looking past the dark woods, surmounting over a mountain of a problem that was presented before them. And to that, they finally left their humbled positions off the wooden floor, proceeding to finally start their day like it was any other.

Ichigo pulled up a chair by his desk and sat leisurely while Rukia hopped lightly back into her closet bed.

The door closed shut, and two were to themselves much as any other day it has been this summer.

* * *

_Dear God, that was close… _Ichigo thought, the smile on his countenance quickly spinning around and turning back into his scowl.

_Thank God I finally got out of there… _Rukia muttered to herself as she dragged her bare knees through the sheets of her bed. She knelt down comfortably in the center of all the messy folds that twisted and turned under her and shrunk into a pout, a tint of red creeping at the corner of her cheeks.

_I can't believe he looked! _She then stormed inside her mind, letting out all her pent out frustration. _A-and, he just stood there, gawking like some kind of idiot!_

Rukia wrapped her arms over her chest again, feeling infuriated and blushing madly. _I know I was just in my underwear but c'mon he didn't have to stare! _Her rosy hands began to loosen a bit around her arms.

She had a sudden epiphany just now.

_He did stare for quite some time… does that mean that he kind'a thinks I'm…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Arghhh!!! I can't believe I just stood there! _Ichigo scrunched up his open hand on the desk into a tight fist. Like the raven-haired girl inside his closet, his face was pulsing red as well.

He had now stood up from his seat and begun pacing around the room, trying to get his head together. _I-I'm thinking about it right now, aren't I? I'm thinking about her! Looking like--- ARGHHHH!!! GET OUTTA MY HEAD! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!"_

The orange-haired high school student had now broken down into a crazed fumble, as he was uncontrollably prancing. No matter how hard he tried, the picture was still in his mind, taunting him, and it was killing him like crazy.

_I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION! I AM A MAN WHO RESISTS TEMPTATION!_

He had now paced a perfect revolution back to his table. Ichigo pounded both his fists unto his desk, trying to cement his fortitude firmly.

_Speaking of which, you know, Rukia's was actually---_

_  
ARGHHH!!! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!_

Ichigo slams his forehead violently into his desk.

* * *

Rukia's bright violet eyes peers through a small gap through her closet door. She stared out into his roommate's dominant half of the room, but all she could make up that was going on was Ichigo's head lying atop his work desk, face down.

He was barely moving.

"Ichigo?" Rukia made her voice heard. It seemed that he heard and without even bothering to lift his head back up, he sluggishly shifted his face sideways to see her raven-haired friend.

"Yeah?"

"You…um… want to go out and take a walk out in the fresh air or something?"

"Sure…"

- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/N:

"Well, didn't that end in a rather odd note?" Urahara remarked.

He then eased up some more on the nice hammock that was set-up conveniently outside his humble shop. "I guess you guys are going to have to check back next week to see what our favorite couple is up to, huh?"

"And who knows?" Mr. Hat-and-Clogs peers in close to the readers, his eyes partly shadowed by his hat sinisterly.

"Maybe you-know-who gets some sort of cameo appearance in the next chapter."

**NEXT TIME**: An interesting stroll through the town!


	12. The Prelude

A/N: You all can thank **MizukiMai** for beating me out of the bush to get started on this again. Now now, I know that this isn't that large of a chapter but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things again, it's been quite some time since I've done this, almost a year to be exact.

Anyways, I hope the good lot of you guys who still followed this story committed enjoy this update.

* * *

Chapter 12  
The Prelude

Rukia slid the doors open to her closet, now dressed more conservatively with a comfortable purple long sleeve shirt that hung from her shoulders and a long blue skirt that complimented it nicely. Her open door revealed Ichigo, still dressed in the same baggy green cargoes and the black hoodie as before. Instead of his head buried in his desk, he was now leaning back nicely on his chair, his usual scowl plastered on his face.

It didn't take awhile for Ichigo to notice her nicely dressed friend as soon as she made her enthralling entrance.

"You look…nice," He commented on her attire, his face picking up temperature again. He tried to make it sound as though he wasn't checking her out like before, trying to not make himself sound like Keigo when the man's all over girls.

To that was of ill effect, and the orange-haired Soul Reaper couldn't help but feel that he should've just kept his mouth shut altogether.

"Um… thanks." Rukia took note of his compliment, avoiding eye contact as much as she could. The post effect of the earlier 'incident' was still heavy in the air, as much as the two wanted to avoid it. She turned her head to face the wide open window in the room, the curtains blowing freely in the wind. "So… we goin' out?"

"Huh?" Was all that escaped the orange-haired boys' lips.

She quickly turned her attention to him again upon realizing what she had just said. "G-Go out, by that I-I mean, you know, to go outside, not not, "go out" go out. Understand?" She stumbled on her words, stuttering to and fro; she tried to retain the most of her usual tough girl persona the best she could.

"Uh, yeah yeah, I get'cha." Ichigo rushed to end the conversation as fast as he could. In the back of his head, he rested on the idea that it was the confinement of the room that was messing with his head, and a lil' breath of fresh air was the remedy. He then got up from his seat, towering over her, and proceeded towards the window.

He looked down from the second story he was in. It was quite a long way down but he's done this so many times that it wasn't that big of a deal. With little effort, Ichigo reached out to the water drain that ran at the side down from the side of the window and pulled the rest of himself out of the room in one swift movement. He secured his footing against the winding metal pipe that was fixed at the side of his house and began descending down. "C'mon!" He called for Rukia, in no time he was already a good foot away from the ground.

Rukia leaned forward against the window's wooden frame. She could see the orange spikes that was the top of Ichigo's head. He had made it down already and was now looking back at her from the street below. "What are you waiting for, c'mon!" He hustled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She replied frustratingly, thinking to herself _That idiot doesn't have to tell me twice. _The raven-haired girl brought her knees up, her small, curled up form fitting nicely at the edge of the window. She opted to get down the same way her substitute did. _Damn, I guess I should've worn my jeans instead. _She thought. "HEY! You better not look up my skirt, you pervert!" She instructed Ichigo below.

_Greeeeaaat, now she thinks I'm a perv. _Ichigo thought to himself, quickly reverting his vision away from looking up to his window.

Meanwhile, Rukia makes reach for the same water drain that Ichigo used to climb down. It was a route she was quite familiar with herself, walking in from the front door wasn't exactly a good idea when you need to be incognito to the rest of the Kurosaki household. She curses to herself again as her loose clothes were making it more difficult to grab hold of the metal beam than needs to be.

Worse comes to worse as she suddenly feels something tug at her troublesome skirt. She turned to see that her long blue dress was caught by a nail jutting out of the window's wooden frame. "You got to be kidding." She thought out loud, her patience on its last limbs. It was one good tug, she managed to get it unstuck, but from one problem she tides right into another.

Rukia soon realizes that she is slowly tipping sideways and not into a good direction.

"Oh no." She exclaimed with eyes open. The small tug she made apparently was more than enough to tip her balance slightly and right out the window nonetheless.

"You know, this walk thing isn't turning quite liked I hoooo- ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo was forced to look up when he heard the odd characteristic screaming coming from above. His eyes widened as he picked up what was going down-literally.

"Awwww crap." He muttered to himself.

- To Be Continued –

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter. But don't worry, I'm already up and atom for what's in stored next. The wait for the next chapter won't be in another six months, I promise.

Read and review if you're still putting up with my lazy antics!

**NEXT TIME**: Things are going from bad to worse for our two Soul Reapers, aren't they?


	13. The Train

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everybody and I'm glad that a lot of you guys still tune in to my story. Again, thanks a bunch.

* * *

Chapter 13  
The Train

Rukia cautiously bats her eyes back into clarity. And with that, was met with Ichigo's worried countenance. "I-Ichigo?" She muttered. Another brief second and she soon got her head together and saw where she was. Ichigo was holding her bridal style in his arms in the middle the street before their family's clinic.

She was a loss for words in the dubiously uncomfortable situation they were in. Not to mention the feeling of the calm breaths that were escaping Ichigo's lips left tingling warmth as the heated air caressed her face. "_Rukia_…" She could've sworn that they way he said her name was almost akin to that of a bewildering romance novel that surely every girl has dreamt of atleast once.

"_Rukia…_"

"_Rukia_…"

"RUKIA!"

"Wha- whoah, what what?" Rukia responded to the sudden rise in volume from Ichigo's voice. All the so-called romance from earlier were washed away, questioning if they were really there to begin with.

"You okay?" He said roughly.

"Uh… yeah yeah." She replied. She then tried to kick her legs in the air, "You can put me down now you know." In an instant, it was as though she had snapped back to her usual self towards her orange-haired substitute. The petite girl scuffled uncomfortable in his arms, eager to get back down on her own two feet. Ichigo obliged and set her down nicely.

"You're pretty clumsy, you know that?" He remarked, earning a glare from her.

Rukia ignored his comment and began walking northbound up the street annoyed. Leaving him behind, "Hey!" was all he said to her silent reply.

"C'mon! Can we just go?" She shouted back frustratingly. Luckily nobody else was on the street, for the girl could've sworn she would've flat out killed anybody who'd have see them right about now.

_Hopefully the rest of the afternoon will get a little bit better... _Rukia thought begrudgingly.

Later…

The two agreed to head over to the city plaza where most people go to pass the time. Movies, restaurants, and stores more than enough for anybody to afford in one day, the two Soul Reapers figured it'd keep them occupied for the remainder of the day-enough to maybe forget their little incident at least.

The walk through Karakura was a crowded one at best, strange that people would risk to go out at the rate the heat has been going. The sun was bearing down like mad, scorching. Amidst the busy crowds was a tall young man with bright orange hair, and a petite dark haired girl that's half his height. They were an unusual pair, but nonetheless they tried their best to blend in with the passerby crowds. It wasn't a norm that Ichigo and Rukia would go out like this, but it they figured it was best for both of them to get out of the confining space that was Ichigo's room; anything to avoid the closure, or so they thought.

Ichigo and Rukia stepped aboard the local train. It was a one way trip that would take them where they wanted to go. It was packed with people, every seat being occupied and a handful standing by themselves and holding on to the poles that centered each train car. Luckily, the two were able to insert themselves somewhere inside the train and with was well air conditioned, so the heat wasn't much of an issue despite the abundance of people.

The 15 year old young man towered over his much smaller companion as they stood next to each other, clinging tightly to the steel pole while they were surrounded by a variety of people they didn't know, constricting them into a small space. The train shook back and forth as it began movement.

The petite girl couldn't help but distance herself from him but the packed scenery couldn't let her. Nonetheless, she tried her best to ignore it. At the corner of her eye she could see that Ichigo was looking the other way anyway, not even bothered by the fact that they were holding onto that same metal pole, their bodies less than a foot from each other, their hands barely an inch from touching.

At the back of Ichigo's mind, he couldn't help but form beads of sweat across his forehead. He had wished it was heat but he'd be lying to himself if it was (for one, it's non-existant at the moment). The young man's eyes darted back and forth, trying to focus on something other than the person uncomfortably close next to him.

Rukia's eyes had begun wandering now as well. _Maybe if I distract myself or something. _She thought. The two were nervously looking around the train, but none of it seemed to help their problem.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes catch a pair quite like themselves seated a good few feet away from them. A boy and a girl, probably in high school like them, they were probably around the same age (Well, except Rukia's ofcourse). But unlike them, they were holding hands romantically as they sat next to each other. The boy whispers something in her ear and she giggles. The two Soul Reapers couldn't help but look at the couple. He then leans in closer to her, and they began kissing.

_Greaaaat, this is the last thing I need right now! _Ichigo's mind screamed the moment the couple started making out. He quickly turned his head and he wasn't quite sure himself why he's so bothered by the site. Not exactly the first time he saw PDA but-.

_Argh, damn it, this is NOT helping! _Rukia averted her eyes as well.

The two began searching again to divert themselves. They then see another pair of high school students on the opposite side of the train, sitting down like the first pair. They didn't seem like a couple which earned a breath of fresh air from the Soul Reapers, at least until the female student yawned tiresomely and leaned her head against the boy's shoulder. She smiled comfortingly, and so did he.

_Daaaaamn it! _Ichigo and Rukia thought in unison.

Their eyes wandered desperately now, there's got to be **something** in this freakin' train that has anything to do with-

Ichigo and Rukia finally spot a finely dressed, middle-aged man, in a brown dress coat and tie, seated next to what it seems to be a businesswoman. They were cold and stoic, almost paying no attention to each other whatsoever. It was a show of relief, the two thought. At least ONE pair here who aren't lubby dubby together. Suddenly, the same finely dressed man stood up from his seat. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He screamed at the top of his voice, it immediately drew a scene in the moving train.

"Lucy, my love!" He then bent down onto one knee and took something out of the pocket of his dress coat. "Will you marry me?" He announced to the businesswoman next to him as he revealed a wedding ring nested in his hands.

"Oh my God! Why yes, Jeremy! I _will _marry you!" The lady burst into joy and soon, the everybody inside the train broke out into stunning applause for the proposal. Everybody, except...

"You have got to be kidding me."Ichigo immediately face palmed himself. Rukia, next to him, wasn't in-tune with the celebratory crowd either.

"Worst…train ride… ever."She said, though she wasn't aware that Ichigo was able to hear. And upon hearing each other's groan of complaint, they couldn't help but look at each other eye to eye. They quickly turned however, immediately facing the opposite way as soon as they caught a glimpse of each other.

_God damn it! Can't this train go any FASTER? _Ichigo thought in frustration._  
_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/N: Hmm… that actually turned out a lot better than I expected. Well frankly, I can't be the judge of that. YOU guys are. So tell me what you think about this chapter through your reviews.

**NEXT TIME**: The train ride didn't quite go as planned, but is the mall going to be any better?


	14. The Mall

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and feedback you guys.

I… guess that's about it. Wow that is a really short Author's Note. It feels kind'a weird looking at it. No seriously, it's just…having that one line right there and only that one line. Weeeeird.

* * *

Chapter 14  
The Mall

DING! DONG!

The train finally arrived at Ichigo and Rukia's stop. At this point, they were partly ticked at all the celebration going on inside the train car they've had the unfortunate chance of boarding on. The double doors parted sideways to give way to the passengers, and one of them were the two brooding Soul Reapers.

"_You've got to kidding me, a wedding proposal… inside a freakin' train, what were the odds of that, damn it?" _Ichigo shouted in his mind, annoyed, his eye twitching in tandem with the vein pulsing on his head

Similarly, Rukia alongside him was equally unenthusiastic about the ordeal. _"Four. There were four train cars we could've taken to get here. Why? Why on Earth did we end up on this one?"_

Everybody seemed to be in a cheery mood except the two. Nearly everyone who emerged from the train doors were either congratulatory of the newly engaged couple or was now in their own blissful romanticism thanks to the proposal.

The orange-haired High Schooler and his petite friend wanted nothing more than to make a beeline out of the station the first chance they could. Both of them were jabbing at the idea that somehow, someway, the more they tried to escape from this sort of thing, the more and more they run into it. Fate must be pretty bored right about now for taking a nitpicking at them of all people.

Later…

The mall was crowded as it normally was and for good reasons. The social venue was host to a lot of points of interest, gathered in one convenient area. Restaurants from A to Z, a large theater, a variety of shops, the Karakura mall had practically everything for anybody looking to enjoy a weekend stroll. Amongst the crowd, people on their own agenda here and there, Ichigo and Rukia walked casually. They window shopped here and there, admired some of the sights and sounds, all to breath in this seldom experienced time in public when they weren't off chasing down some skull masked monstrosity.

In their first stop of the day, the pair decided to see a public performance radiating from the mall's center plaza. The center stage was known to showcase a number of live performances from some of the city's most impressive, to its down right weirdest, gallery of citizens. Also along that was a large screen monitor that was used for movie presentations, public mall announcements, product commercials, and the like. Neither Rukia nor Ichigo had sat down to see one showing of either, this being their first they seated next to each amongst the number of foldable chairs columned before the stage. Not taking any chances, they tried their best to seat somewhere down the middle, blending in within the sea of people, just in case.

With the way their luck has been going so far during the course of the day, it's better to be safe than sorry at this point.

The seats around them were filled in, the audience was in place and soon the show went underway. A few of Karakura's comedians took center stage and nitpicked on some of the comedic side of the city's exploits. Next, a local band took the spotlight and performed a song that the rest of the audience seems to recognize all too well, well, maybe except...

"Who ARE these people performing?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo next to her, trying to get a word above the booming music accompanied by the roaring audience. It was like a concert smack dab in the middle of the mall.

"Apparently they're called Orange Range or something. Tatsuki told me about em the other day, I thought she was just exaggerating but they actually sound pretty good." Ichigo replied, his foot tapping along in rhythm to the music playing.

"I'll never understand human world culture." The raven-haired girl didn't seem to share in his opinions. Nonetheless, the crowd broke into applause the moment the band's song concluded and they receives an incredible standing ovation from such a small audience in a meek mall square.

When the band left the stage, circling spotlights took their place and began skimming over the audience's heads. "And now ladies and gentlemen…" A commentator began through the loud speakers.

"It's time for another Karakura KISS Cam!" The shocked looked on each audience member's face soon flashed onto the large screen above the stage, a camera was being circled around them, looking for a couple to be put center stage.

"Oh Damn it!" Ichigo cursed to himself. He had not expected one to be part of the show and the fact that him and Rukia were seated in the audience as well…

"A kiss cam?" Rukia realized the situation as well, she couldn't risk the possible chance of…

The spotlight roamed over the audience, looking for a couple amidst the sea of people. _Please don't pick us! Please don't pick us! Please don't pick us! Please don't pick us! Please don't pick us! Please don't pick us! _Ichigo and Rukia screamed in their minds. Both of them knew that the surefire way not to be picked was to make a break out of the crowd.

One knew exactly what the other was thinking; the Soul Reapers motioned subtly to stand up from their seat when…

DING! DING! DING! DING!

In an instant, the spotlight turned towards them, the tall, handsome orange-haired young man and the beautiful raven-haired girl next to him. "It looks like we have a couple right here!" The commentator commended through the speakers. The audience's attention then formed around the two Soul Reapers and began a chant that they had wished they wouldn't do.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The collective chanting of the crowd filled Ichigo and Rukia's ears as they stood atop everybody else, beads of sweat forming on their heads, eyes all around them, the spotlight looming over, their blank confused faces plastered on the big screen at the helm of the floor, bordered with pink hearts.

Ichigo wanted to defiantly say something against the cheering audience but he feared that if he did so, a self-serving boo would surely come next. Rukia had the same notion and the same problem. The two stood nervously, not knowing what to do.

_You got to be kidding me! _Ichigo thought.

_Awww c'mon! _Rukia was mentally begging the crowd to stop pressuring them.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd was getting louder, ushering the two to get on with it.

_Argh Damn it! _Ichigo and Rukia thought at the same time. They both realized that there was no way out of this. The encompassing audience was like a wall that blocked any means of escape. The spotlight was on them, and it was time to face the music.

_Looks like I got no other choice! _They said as they puckered their lips.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/N: Since I only had one line of opening statement of this chapter, I think it's only fitting that I only have one line of ending statement as well…

I hope you enjoyed and please review.

**NEXT TIME**: Dear God, what could've possibly happened next?


	15. The Kiss

A/N: Albeit it'll be strange for you guys and girls to hear me say that it was rather difficult to follow up that last chapter. Don't worry, that's how I reacted to it too. I mean, c'mon, seriously? It was a *bleep* -ing cliffhanger.

Well, to be quite frank, this was a hard chapter to go about. And I'm sure you guys will agree after this one is done.

* * *

Chapter 15  
The Kiss

Ichigo and Rukia were seated across from each other; between them a small square table with food and soda were rested. They were eating quietly in one of the mall's local fast food places, not uttering a word to each other since they got there. They simply went in, ordered what they'd like to the cashier lady, sat on a two seat table across from each other, and began eating.

It was quiet ordeal; funny how when something hysterical happens to them, this is always how they always react to it afterwards.

Earlier…

"_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! The collective chanting of the crowd filled Ichigo and Rukia's ears as they stood atop everybody else, beads of sweat forming on their heads, eyes all around them, the spotlight looming over, their blank confused faces plastered on the big screen at the helm of the floor, bordered with pink hearts._

After they finished with their small meal, they tacitly proceeded to clean up the empty wrappers and napkins, rose up from their seat and emptied it in the trash on their way out. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia uttered a single word. They walked to the front door and Ichigo chivalrously opened the door for the little lady (albeit with his scowl still intact) they were aware of each other's presence at least, and acknowledging it as such.

There was no peep from either Soul Reapers as they continued their walk through the mall. It was at it did the moment they arrived hours earlier, as though nothing had happened.

They might be both as cold as ice at the moment, but at the back of their heads. Shivers were running down their spines each time both of them think back to what had happened prior to this undeterred silence.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Ichigo wanted to defiantly say something against the cheering audience but he feared that if he did so, a self-serving boo would surely come next. Rukia had the same notion and the same problem. The two stood nervously, not knowing what to do._

"_KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd was getting louder, ushering the two to get on with it._

_Argh Damn it! Ichigo and Rukia thought at the same time. They both realized that there was no way out of this. The encompassing audience was like a wall that blocked any means of escape. The spotlight was on them, and it was time to face the music._

_Looks like I got no other choice! They said as they puckered their lips._

"ICHIGOO! RUKIAAAA!" Somebody suddenly called both their names. Neither of them weren't even sure on which side of the mall they have wandered unto, it seems that their vivid flashbacks have entranced them enough to wander aimlessly, regardless, a familiar voice has waked them from their daydreams, and both Ichigo and Rukia turn to see who was that that called to them.

A bright orange shined across the mall floor and came in the form of Orihime running to the inconspicuous two. Not that far behind her was Tatsuki. "What a coincidence!" Orihime said, surprised to run into her friends, her optimism ever present.

"Uh… hey, Orihime." Ichigo addressed.

"Hey there, Orihime." Rukia tried to sound a bit happier than the guy next to her, a part of her façade that she goes around with in school. From what they gathered, neither Orihime nor Tatsuki seemed aware of the little "event" that went on in the center of the mall today, earning a comforting sigh to the Soul Reapers.

"I don't see you two often here, especially you Rukia." Tatsuki remarked.

"Well, um…" The petite raven-haired girl tried her best to come up with a believable reply. "…it's actually my first time being here in the mall!" She answered, though uneasily.

"Ohhhh, that's right, you're not from around here, huh? Oh! Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, you've got to see this cute dress we saw on the way here!" The orange-haired girl talked fast, at least faster than Rukia was able to decipher out of her bubbly voice. She was jumping from subject to subject excitedly.

Orihime then took Rukia by the wrist and dragged her away from her tall spiky-haired friend. "Hope you don't mind we borrow Rukia, Ichigo." Tatsuki assured him before following suit.

"No, it's f—" Before he could even finish, he was already left to himself, the girls disappearing into the passing crowds. Ichigo sighed briefly, he shuffled his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk towards the opposite direction; this moment to himself have at least given him some time to ponder on all the things that happened today.

_Arghhh… where do I even start? _He thought hard. It's true, today hasn't exactly been a "normal" day by his book, and that's even in consideration that he fights otherworldly monsters on a daily basis. Walking in on her while she was dressing, man that was a huge one already; she almost fell from the second floor from the house, and ofcourse the k-

Ichigo didn't even want to finish that last one.

He scratched the back of his neck as he passed by store after store. Window shopping didn't even come to mind. Then again, he wasn't even into that kind of stuff. Ichigo's whole mind was just a jumble at the moment, and he hated to admit that it's been so for quite awhile now.

Ichigo's eyes then caught something through one of the windows he was passing by. It was the mall's gift shop, and on display was a neat picture frame decorated with the popular character, Chappy the Rabbit. He sighed to himself of how it reminded him of two things, one being the raven-haired girl he was troubling about right now. Rukia always had a strange fascination (almost obsessive really) with that funny looking rabbit. Secondly, the picture frame, it reminded him of that picture…

And that was the keyword:

_Picture_.

It's how he got his head wrapped up in all this mess.

That stupid picture, he thought. The moment he saw that, all this crazy things started happening, all his emotions suddenly went berserk. But then a possibility entered his mind. Was it really because of that picture? Or has these feelings always been here with him this whole time. Perhaps it was just a catalyst to something that was already there to begin with.

Ichigo's sighed turned into groans. He felt so confused; doubtful of what he's going to do next. Soon, he found himself thinking back to what had happened earlier…

"_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The chanting of the crowd was beginning to run playbacks in their heads now. Rukia was visibly loosing her composure, feeling as if giving in to the crowd was the only option._

_She then reached out and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. And she slowly pulled him in closer towards her…_

"Excuse me, sir." Somebody suddenly came up to the daydreaming High Schooler. He quickly recognized him. He was one of the colorful announcers earlier up on stage in the center plaza.

"Do you need something?" Ichigo asked the well-suited gentleman who had just approached him.

"You and your girlfriend forgot this." He then presented Ichigo with a photograph. Already, Ichigo was doubtful to take it; he had some idea what this was all about. He did so anyway and gave it look.

"I was suppose to hand it to you right after the event, but you two stormed out of that place faster than I could get down from the stage." The announcer laughed a little bit to himself. "Good thing I ran into you here." He then remarked.

"Well, good day to you son." The announcer then left.

"Uh… yeah, thanks." Ichigo said. He thought long and hard on what he had clasped in his fingers. Another sigh escaped his lips_._

_Argh… another picture. _He mentally scowled, if that was even possible.

The orange-haired young man then flailed his arms up in the air in disbelief. Shouting out loud, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOO?" It was loud enough that some of the passerbys were startled by his voice. But screaming to the heavens wasn't going to solve anything, as Ichigo quickly realized.

He then slowly turned his head to the window display next to him. It was the same one before, then again, he hasn't really moved from this spot for quite some time now. And finally, something came to mind.

Later that evening…

Rukia hobbled up to the open window on the second story of the Kurasaki house. She recalled her embarrassing fall this morning. Her blame was still to the dress she chose to wear. Nonetheless, the climb up has always been a lot easier for her, especially now that she was out of her long dress and into more comforting jeans that she had just bought from the mall.

_Well, not really bought. _She thought to herself. _At the rate Orihime was going, I don't think she was going to let me off without letting her treat me to something._

She recalled the long discussion she had. She had argued that "Why not just something to eat?" To which Orihime countered with, "No no no, you said you already ate." And it all went downhill from there.

Pushing the story behind her, the petite girl hopped down from the window and unto Ichigo's room. It was already dark and she could see Ichigo's form from under his bed covers, sound asleep. She mildly irked on how late she came home, having lost track of time in the mall.

Earlier, while she was in the clothing store, she received a text message from Ichigo saying that he was already going home. The raven-haired girl tried to excuse herself from her company but with ill success and texted back saying that she'll follow suit later anyway with a note to leave the window open. And now here she was.

_Man, what a day. _Rukia remarked in her mind as she stretched her arms and gave a tiring yawn. It was an understatement at best, nothing could compare to the craziness that had transpired in just this one day.

She shook her head before cautiously walking over to her closet. _I don't even want to think about any of- _Her train of thought stopped after slowly sliding her closet door open.

_Huh, what's this?_

Rukia crawled unto the bed inside her small closet space. There was something there laid on the bed for her.

She slowly took it in her hands and held it up close to her face. It was a nice little picture frame. The fangirl inside her screamed happily a little when she saw the Chappy décor, but the picture already placed in the frame replaced the fangirl behavior with something more serious.

She gave it long hard look, her hands clasping tightly.

Rukia then smiled caringly before turning the picture frame around and seeing a sticky-note attached to the back.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you today -Ichigo." She read the note aloud to herself, widening her humble smile a little. The raven-haired girl, all flustered now, a rare occurrence for her, then hugs the picture frame close to her for some brief moments.

This wasn't the first picture frame somebody had given her as present, but for reasons she can't exactly explain, this one felt special. She picked a nice little spot on the wall, constricting the small room might be, she didn't really mind. Rukia hung the picture frame neatly, opposite the closet door.

She snuck her head outside the closet real quick to catch a glimpse of the orange-haired boy, sleeping comfortably in his bed. She murmured a small thank you before silent sliding the closet door shut, and looking back at the humble picture now adjoined to her wall.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS!" The chanting of the crowd was beginning to run playbacks in their heads now. Rukia was visibly loosing her composure, feeling as if giving in to the crowd was the only option._

_She then reached out and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. And she slowly pulled him in closer towards her._

_They stared intently at each others eyes. And as the space between them was quickly being closed, they could feel the crowd's chant slowly being dulled out, as if they didn't matter anymore. Their lips were inches apart, and they feel each other's warm breaths caress each other's face._

_There was another brief fraction of a second that they both stopped. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, eye to eye, both thinking the same thing._

"_Should I really be doing this?"_

"_W-what am I doing here?"_

"_Whoah, h-hold on here…"_

"_Why am I just…?"_

"_W-wait… b-but…"_

"_If…"_

_And then like the crowd, the storms in their thoughts were silenced. They both simply closed their eyes and closed the gap between them._

_It felt like an eternity, but at the same time, it felt as though all the troubles from before, all the tension that's been building as of late, just melted away…_

_As Ichigo and Rukia broke off, they were immediately met the gaze of one another once again. Soon, the roaring of the audience around them was slowly returning. And then they could hear somebody trying to call to their attention next to them._

_They both turned at the same time and saw somebody with a camera signaling them to smile for the picture. The two were still too flustered to say anything, caught in the heat of the moment. Nonetheless, the man shouted "Smile, you two," to them._

_Ichigo and Rukia went with it anyway and turned to face the camera. They were partly reluctant to take a smile, but for some reason, it was a lot easier to do so. Their smiles might not be the biggest, nor might be the most believable, but with the happiest. _

_They leaned into each other's comfort and the photographer's camera flashed brightly._

- The End -

* * *

A/N: Did any of guys see that coming? Cause to be honest, I didn't really. Or rather I was unsure and the option came to me halfway along while I writing this, safe to say that I was pretty undecided even until now.

I don't know. For some reason it seemed pretty complete as I read through all this. And most importantly, it ended with a good note that, in a way, wrapped up all the themes that I had laid out leading up to this point, and to that, I was happy with.

So I guess this is it. I'd like to thank all you guys for staying with me till the end. And being patient with my ill excuses, I got to say.

Thank you for reading, ladies and gentlemen. And I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked telling it.

This is Drew signing off.

Peace out.


End file.
